Dragon Ball Alpha
by Jokermask18
Summary: What were things like before the time of Goku and his friends? Witness the origin of the Dragon Ball universe and all the events that occured before the adventure began. From the birth of Majin Buu to the first Super Saiyan and Roshi's youth. It's all here.
1. Genesis Saga

Dragon Ball Alpha

A DB/Z prequel by J.W. Appel

Disclaimer: All things Dragon ball belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, and Funimation. I only own my original characters and concepts.

Author's notes: This fan-fic will try to be as canon friendly as possible but any and all events from current specials will be disregarded so Vegeta has no siblings, Bardock was NOT the very first Super Saiyan, there's no God of Destruction,and no such thing as a Super Saiyan God. Some movie characters will appear such as Garlic Senior, Cooler, Bojack, and Bardock himself but others will be reinvented to better fit canon. GT will also be ignored but some concepts will be used {the Black Star Dragon Balls, Shadow Dragons, Super Saiyan Four,etc.} Finally, any dialogue surrounded by '' instead of "" represents thoughts and specific dates will not mentioned due to the Dragon Ball universe's confusing calendar system. Enjoy!

Genesis Saga

Eons before the tale of Son Goku and the Dragon Balls, at the very beginning of time, there was Heaven. Heaven is known to most as the after-life for good souls but in the beginning, it was the whole of Creation itself. Various planets existed as well as many otherworldly races. Chief among these were the Shin-jin.

The Shin-jin were a very powerful race born from the fruit of the Kaiju trees on Planet Kaishin. They were immortal and highly respected for their power and wisdom. One day, the Shin-jin summoned the races of Heaven before them and said that they had a plan. "Look about you" the Shin-jin leader Malakai exclaimed "beyond our realm, Creation is an empty mass of space. Surely whoever and whatever made us did not give us these gifts we have for it to remain so. We must go forth and fill the void with as much life as we have. We must create…the universe!"

To this end, the races of Heaven worked together to create galaxies and form planets into being. They spread the seeds of life on billons of worlds and gave rise to the universe as we know it. At first, it seemed that their creation was destined to be as flawless as Heaven but fate had other plans.

On the day that the universe had just been completed, something happened on planet Kaishin that had never happened before. One of the rare golden fruits that spawned the most powerful Shin-jin turned black and rotten. The Shin-jin born from this fruit was female but she was not like other Shin-jin women or the rest of her kind. Her skin was blue, her hair was silver, and her eyes were crimson red. She took her first look at the beauty of her home world and was disgusted.

Unleashing a powerful wave of energy from her hand, she destroyed several more Kaiju trees before turning to the one that spawned her. With a single touch, she turned many fruits black and created more Shin-jin like herself. One of them, a male and the first to be born, took his place beside her as she addressed her creations. "I am Towa" she spoke in a smooth voice "he is Mira and we are the conquerors of all Creation." In that moment, evil was born onto the universe.

Towa and Mira lead their army on a rampage through Heaven and the mortal realm. They seduced innocent beings and corrupted them by offering secrets like how to control chi and use magic. Soon, the perfect universe that the people of Heaven had envisioned was reduced to rubble.

The otherworldly races were now in hiding, scattered across the few planets in Heaven that were untouched. All were scared and even the usually all-knowing Shin-jin were at a loss. Towa's presence had warped reality itself, robbing them of their immortality and cutting their power in half. The great leaders of Heaven had become as mortal as their own creations.

One day, when a massive crowd of Shin-jin gathered on their temporary home world to beg their leaders for a solution, a lone figure cut through the crowd to stand before them. He was a Shin-jin but he looked taller and stronger than any of them. He had dark blue skin, his hair was cut in a Mohawk and a sword was strapped to his back. He was called Genesis and he would change everything. "We have hidden long enough" he proclaimed to the shocked crowd "Towa has destroyed everything we built and mocks our race with her dark deeds. It is time we prove we truly are divine beings worthy of our gifts. We must wage war to bring about peace, who will join me!?"

Silence reigned for several long moments. War was unheard of before Towa came and all the races of Heaven were peaceful by nature despite their power. Could they really become like the enemy even to bring peace?

Suddenly four other Shin-jin,two males and two females, stepped forward. The males wore the same Mohawk style as Genesis and all four had different weapons strapped to their backs. Ronin,the red skinned male, had an axe, Tysa, the purple skinned female, had a staff, Jyron,the second red skinned male, had daggers, and Mirai,the blue skinned female,had a chakram. "We are with you" they said "and we have brought others." The four introduced their pupils, five weaker Shin-jin trained in the martial arts and members of the other races who had joined their cause. The army of Heaven had been born.

Lead by Genesis and the warrior Shin-jin, the army fought back against Towa and her followers. They eventually created a new realm at the very tip of the universe and sealed them there for eternity. The war was won but the universe would never be the same.

Back on Kaishin, the warriors gathered to discuss what to do next. Genesis and his comrades stood before them all as the heroes of the war and the new leaders of Heaven. "Our universe is tainted" Genesis announced "there is war, violence and evil and it shall be thus always. But there is also good that will need to be protected. We must take charge of the universe and keep it in order to prevent Towa's influence from ever returning again." "We will help as well" Thailog, the King of Oni spoke up "my people are creating a new realm similar to Towa's prison to contain evil souls after death. This way, only the truly good will be allowed here." "Those who are heroic of heart will also be allowed to train under us" added one of the warrior Shin-jin "there must always be warriors to defend Heaven from it's enemies." "And we will teach our people your ways" promised Malakai "to continue after you are gone. Genesis looked at the assembled crowd and smiled before saying "it's decided then. Today,we become the Gods of the universe."

And thus, Genesis became the first Rou Dai Kaioshin {Grand Supreme Kai}, the highest deity in the universe. His four warriors divided Heaven into four parts to watch over as the Kaioshin {Supreme Kai} of the North, South, East, and West. Their students became the first of the lower ranked Kaio {Kai} with the eldest serving as the Rou Dai Kaio {Grand Kai} as they watched over the four galaxies,each overseeing billions of words each.

The Oni race created a house of judgement and King Thailog dictated which mortal souls entered Heaven or Hell. As promised, a truly heroic soul retained his or her body to train under the Kaio of their galaxy.

However, Genesis and the others eventually passed on, going on to realms perhaps greater than even Heaven, and new generations had to step in. While Shin-jin born from golden fruit now lived for billions of years at a time,average members of the race died at the age of seventy-five thousand years old. A school was created on Kaishin to train Gods of various rankings and their positions were picked via lottery. Those found unfit to be Gods usually took jobs as servants to the later. In the same vein, the king of the Oni race chose a new Judge of the Dead every few millennia. This was the way of things for eons but as the universe around them continued to change and evolve,the Gods found that mortals could eventually surpass them.

AN: All information on Shin-jin, their planet, and how Gods are born/chosen comes from the Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide from 2009. Mara and Towa come from "Dragon Ball Online." For those wondering, the reason King Kai and the Old Kaioshin remained where they were after dying was because they were still needed.


	2. Potara Saga

Potara Saga

It was during the fifteenth generation of Gods when the signs appeared.

The Kaio of the North was in the middle of a training session one day with his pet monkey Bubbles, attempting to catch him as he raced around the God's personal planet. The one who held the position then was a green skinned Shin-jin with a reptile-like appearance and a somewhat more serious demeanor than Son Goku' s teacher but the animal companions and training methods would be passed down through the ages.

"Come now Bubbles, go faster! It's taken me half the time to catch you in the lat few weeks!" the Kaio easily caught up with his training partner and chuckled as he scooped him up. "You've gotten slower old friend. I think it's time we put you on a di-what's this?"

Bubbles took advantidge of his master's distraction and managed to escape but the Kaio ignored him. He was too busy focusing his otherworldly sight on a small brown planet with three suns. It was barren and had been since the last North Kaio died a few thousand years back. As such, his successor usually ignored it but the current surge of activity was strong enough to grab his attention.

The Kaio watched as a space ship touched down on the barren surface and an orange skinned male with pointed ears and red hair stepped out. He was dressed in a blue vest with white baggy pants and the Kaio immediately noticed the dragon tattoo on his left arm.

This tattoo marked the newcomer as a member of the Ryuu-jin,a long lost religious sect who dwelled on the far end of the galaxy. Founded during the twelfth generation of Gods, the Ryuu-jin believed that a mighty dragon created the universe and produced seven offspring which he trusted to govern Creation. Each of these seven dragons lay dormant within the core of a specific planet, waiting to be awoken by their followers. The Ryuu-jin had traveled the galaxy attempting to awaken each Dragon God but were rebuffed and often executed for their beliefs. Many of the worlds they believed to contain their idols were destroyed in the process. While previous Kaios of the North had witnessed these atrocities, even the Dai Kaioshin could not intervene unless there was a truly serious threat.

'The last North Kaio left behind journels that spoke of the Ryuu-jin' the then current Lord of Northern Worlds thought 'how did any of them survive what I read about!?' North Kaio watched the lone Ryuu-jin go back to his ship and retrieve a small wooden orb with a single star painted on it. According to the journals, this was the Summoning Sphere meant to awaken each of the seven Dragon Gods. The Ryuu-jin placed it on the ground and returned to his ship where he retrieved an almost identical orb save for having two stars instead of one.

North Kaio was puzzled. There was more than one Summoning Sphere? He watched as even more orbs with even more stars were brought out and placed together with the others. Soon, there were seven in all with the final one having just as many stars. The Ryuu-jin looked down at his collection with a look of intensity.

"Hear me Great One! I, Na-meka of the Ryuu-jin have carried out your will! While your children and my kin have been slain by the non-believers, I have used my magics to create enough Summoning Spheres to bring you yourself into the mortal plain. Appear before me so I may do your will!"

Several minutes of total silence passed and nothing happened. North Kaio felt a sense of pity for Na-meka. He and the other Kaio were taught to tolerate other religions by their instructors on Kaishin despite the fact that they were the true Gods. Their positions were ones of duty and not meant to gain worship and praise. North Kaio was about to turn away when he noticed the glow.

Each of the Summoning Spheres began to glow with golden light and a massive beam shot out from them to form a great serpentine shape. Na-meka wore a look of glee as a powerful looking dragon hovered before him in a column of light above the Summoning Spheres. It was purple in color with a crocodile jaw and a single horn extending from it's forehead. When it spoke,it's voice rumbled like thunder.

"I AM ALPHALON,THE ETERNAL DRAGON. TO YOU WHO HAVE CALLED ME INTO BEING,I MUST GRANT ONE WISH. WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?" Na-meka bowed deeply and said "my one desire oh great one is to fill this planet with new worshippers that may one day spread your glory throughout the universe for all time."

Alphalon did not look pleased. In fact, he seemed confused by this statement. After a moment however,he replied "IT SHALL BE DONE. I FEAR THAT IN ORDER TO DO SO HOWEVER, CHANGES MUST BE MADE."

The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed with white light and Na-meka was transformed. His skin turned green as pink fleshy areas appeared on his arms and stomach, his hair fell out and antenna grew out of his head, fangs sprouted in his mouth, and his hands turned more claw-like. He had been turned into a slug creature.

"YOUR NEW FORM WILL ALLOW YOU TO REPRODUCE WITHOUT A MATE" Alphalon explained "USE THIS TO FATHER A NEW RACE AND TEACH THEM YOUR WAYS. YOU MAY SUMMON ME AGAIN IN A YEAR'S TIME, FAREWELL."

Alphalon vanished and left Na-meka to carry out his task. The last of the Ryuu-jin went on the create new slug people like himself to populate the world that came to be called Namek. With himself serving as Grand Elder,he lead his children in worship of Alphalon and summoned the Eternal Dragon each year to wish for the planet's continued advancement. As time passed and the race evolved however, the Gods became increasingly worried.

When North Kaio saw the Eternal Dragon appear, he began to panic. He called a meeting of his fellow Gods on Dai Kaio's world but none could find a solution. Even the Dai Kaio of the era, a wise and powerful woman in her own right,had no answers. Rumors of what were now called the Dragon Balls spread throughout Heaven and eventually reached the ears of the Kaioshin.

On their personal planet,the five Higher Gods came together to discuss the new deity in the universe. All had their own opinions but none was more vocal than East Kaioshin. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? THESE DRAGON BALLS ARE AN ABOMINATION! THEY DEFY ALL LOGIC IN THE UNIVERSE! THEY'RE-THEY'RE BLASPHEMOUS!"

The others rolled their eyes. As the youngest of the current generation,East Kaioshin was known for being overdramatic and high strung, traits that made him rather unpopular with Dai Kaioshin. When his ranting was finally over, North Kaioshin spoke.

"What if they're not from this universe at all? Maybe they're from an alternate timeline where Dragons are Gods instead of Shin-jin." The North Kaioshin was female with pink skin and her hair in a ponytail. She had long adhered to the idea of a multiverse and that what she called "time travel" was possible. She believed that traveling to one timeline could create many parallel universes and possible futures.

"Come now North Kaioshin" scoffed the Kaioshin of the West "your theories can't possibly justify the foolishness of the mortals and their so called religions. They'll believe in anyone and anything that gives them what they want. These Dragon Balls are obviously some Makaioshin trick to gain worshippers." The West Kaioshin resembled East Kaioshin except for blue skin and a warrior's build. He was the strongest of the four and had a rather low opinion of mortals. Makaioshin,the name given to the evil Shin-jin from long ago. Had been invading Heaven for the past few weeks and he was growing increasingly paranoid.

"How can we be certain the Ryuu-jin weren't right?" South Kaioshin spoke up "as is, we don't even know what created us." South Kaioshin was the second female Kaioshin and second strongest of the group. Her skin was an even darker shade of blue than West Kaioshin and her hair reached down her back. Despite her strength, she was the most humble of the four and often played the role of peacemaker. Today however, her advice went unheeded as the group continued to bicker.

"QUIET!" The four were drawn to a nearby hill where the Rou Dai Kaioshin had been attempting to meditate. Now however, he just looked angry. The Kaioshin leader of the time was tall with an immensely powerful build,dark purple skin and a long white beard. He was an effective leader but his fierce temper was greatly feared by all ,particularly East Kaioshin.

Dai Kaioshin leaped off the hill and landed before his subordinates with a sickening thud. "You nitwits are missing the big picture" he complained "the Makaioshin are on the move for the first time since the eighth generation and we need an edge! I too have studied the Dragon Balls and I sense no evil from them. Whether they are more powerful than us or not means nothing if they can aid us in our conflict."

The Kaioshin leader locked eyes with the trembling East Kaioshin and said "one of us will have to go down and meet with Na-meka. Since you were so vocal about them East Kaioshin, you shall be the one to do so." "Y-y-yes sir" the trembling God replied and with a spell from Dai Kaioshin, he vanished down to the mortal universe. He reappeared on Namek's surface and stood at the entryway of a Namekian city. Since Alphalon's first summoning, Namek had grown into a prosperous world known for farming the beautiful Ajisu trees and trading with the rest of the galaxy. Aside from the normal farmers and traders however, there was also the mighty Warrior Clan and the mystical Dragon Clan. The Warrior Clan kept the peace and protected the planet from outside threats while members of the Dragon Clan served as the wizards and healers of their race. The head of the Dragon Clan currently served as Na-meka's apprentice and would be taught the secrets of the Dragon Balls so he could become Grand Elder after Na-meka's death. The founder of Namek was very old and when his life ended,the Dragon Balls would turn into powerless stones. His apprentice would take charge of remaking them and the tradition would continue throughout Namek's history.

East Kaioshin approached the city gate only to be stopped by the two warrior Namekians guarding it. The larger of two asked "who are you and what is your business here?" The Higher God of the East flinched at the harsh tone and struggled to control his temper. He was tempted to unleash his divine power upon the whole planet when he remembered his orders.

"I am…Elderon of Kaishin" he said finally, using the name he had before he became a Kaioshin "I have come a very long way and it is imperative that I speak with Na-Meka." The warriors looked at one another for a brief moment before the one who had spoken before replied "the Grand Elder does not reside here but in the capital city of Mollusko. It is quite far from here end even using the tram system will make it a five cycle trip."

"I must make the trip" East Kaioshin said "the magic of your Dragon Balls may be a great help to my people." "Go then" the warriors replied in union as they opened the gate "and may the Grand Elder deem you worthy." East Kaioshin nodded and walked into the city. He couldn't teleport witout aid so the tram was the Higher God's best bet.

As it turned out, "cycles" was what Namekians called days on their nightless planet. It took nearly a week and five different trams but a tired East Kaioshin finally arrived at Mollusko, capital of Namek. He traveled through the heart of the city to the Ryuu temple, home of Na-meka and the Dragon Clan. At the sight of the grand structure, East Kaioshin was almost intimidated.

As expected, warriors guarded the entrance but the moment the Higher God approached, they stepped aside and allowed him to enter. 'Maybe these Namekians know whose really in charge of the universe after all' East Kaioshin thought smugly as he traversed the temple to Na-meka's chambers. The Grand Elder sat on a great throne shaped like a snail's shell. He had grown immensely large in his old age and although he was about to leave the living world,it couldn't be denied that there was a silent majesty about him.

Several Dragon Clan members surrounded Na-meka,each with their heads bowed in respect. For though he was not their parent directly, he had guided them as a mentor and unlocked their dormant abilities with his magic. The single warrior in the chamber also owed the Grand Elder for unlocking his strength and proudly served as Na-meka's bodyguard. It was this same Namekian who noticed the East Kaioshin's approach.

"You there, how dare you enter these sacred chambers!? If you mean to harm our Grand Elder, the mistake will be your last!" The warrior Namekian assumed a fighting stance and before East Kaioshin could explain himself, Na-meka spoke first. "Stand down Escar and let the Kaioshin pass. I have been waiting for this visit for a very long time now."

Na-meka's voice was soft and each word he spoke revealed his great age but the authority it carried would not be questioned. The warrior called Escar allowed the rather surprised Kaioshin to approach the throne and stood ready for his next order. This order came quickly and involved every other namekian in the chamber. "Leave us until I have called you once more. I must speak privately with my guest."

Once the chamber was emptied, the East Kaioshin grew weary. Na-meka looked at him knowingly and this unsettled him. After several tense moments, he finally spoke. "You know who I am? I thought you only believed in one God."

Na-meka chuckled and coughed before saying "I did before my God told me he wasn't one a few hundred years ago. I had always thought I was the blessed agent of divine power and now I find I'm just a very talented wizard. Quite a shock, eh?" Na-meka chuckled once again before coughing more violently than before.

East Kaioshin appeared stoic but was shocked inside. No mere wizard could have created something as powerful as the Dragon Balls. "I have known for quite some time that neither you nor your brethren gave me my gifts but I can't help but feel that there is some divine power that desired the Dragon Balls to exist alongside beings like yourself. Perhaps I will meet them soon" Na-meka mused mostly to himself.

"Perhaps" East Kaioshin agreed "but that doesn't explain how you seem to know why I'm here. Even I don't completely know that." Na-meka smiled and said "I had a vision some years ago that a being of great power would come for a wish on the Dragon Balls to stop a terrible evil. The…Makaioshin I believe you call them?"

East Kaioshin nodded, not even caring how Na-meka knew and asked "is there time?" "For one final wish before I die? Yes, but only because fate wishes it so. Reflect upon your desires and approach the pedestal when you are sure that your heart truly wants what you ask."

The Kaioshin looked past Na-meka's throne at the pedestal in question. Seven golden orbs with white stars sat upon it glowing brightly. As he walked towards what he sought, the Higher God did indeed reflect upon what he wanted. He and the other Kaioshin never agreed upon anything and in battle, they were a mess. In the rare times that they were called to action, Dai Kaioshin had to bail them out almost always. He wished to change that.

His thoughts turned to two warriors who currently trained on the Dai Kaio's planet. If one of the four Kaios found their students could learn no more from them , they were sent there for more advanced training and West Kaio was always boasting about the latest students of his to make it there. These were Amalax and Gammo of Metamor. Amalax and Gammo were brothers whose race was known for having great warriors who, much like the people on Yardat , invented strange but powerful techniques. Amalax and Gammo were no exception.

Both were powerful but differed greatly in terms of style and personality. While Amalax was stronger and focused on using brute strength to win battles, Gammo was more skilled and focused on strategy. Alone, they battled well but could not work together at all. When a race of robot warriors bound together by a collective mechanical mind called the Big Ghette Star invaded , they were badly beaten and forced into hiding.

Their prides wounded and their home in peril, both brothers were desperate for a way to collaborate. Thus was born the Fusion Dance. This bizarre technique could only be performed by warriors of similar size and power but once Amal powered down enough to match Gammo, they found themselves merged together into Amalgammo, a mighty warrior that combined their strengths into a single more powerful being. The effect only lasted half an hour and twice as much time had to pass before it could be done again but the power of the Fusion Dance saved Metamor that day and many more times after before the brothers died. They now taught their famous technique to the warriors of Heaven and one day, Son Goku as well.

Thoughts of Fusion and it's unity were still on the Kaioshin's mind when he summoned Alphalon. Little did he know how much this would cost him in the end. "I wish for a way the Kaioshin and I could combine our strength more effectively and become a permanently unified force" he said and Alphalon looked concerned. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH THIS?" "Absolutely."

Alphalon's eyes glowed and a pair of earrings appeared before the Kaioshin. "THESE ARE POTARA" the Eternal Dragon explained "YOU AND A PARTNER MUST WEAR THESE ON OPPOSITE EARS TO GAIN THE POWER YOU DESIRE." "It only works with two people?" "WELL, YES BUT-" Alphalon began but East Kaioshin cut him off. "Well,that just means the others will have to catch up the old fashioned way. You're certain the effects will be permanent?" Alphalon nodded and announced "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN ,MY TIME IS OVER."

The Eternal Dragon returned to the Dragon Balls and flooded the temple in a burst of light. East Kaioshin turned his attention to Na-meka and could feel his chi level dropping by the minute. "It is done" the Grand Elder gasped out "now there is only one thing left to be done. Come Gasto and kneel before me."

Gastro, Na-meka's disciple and head of the Dragon Clan, entered the chamber and kneeled before his master. The Grand Elder extended a hand and touched his student's forehead, causing a glow to surround Gastro for a moment. "The mantle of Grand Elder is yours now" Na-meka announced "I leave our planet is your hands. I…know…you will make me…proud."

The founder of Namek died at that moment and the Dragon Balls with him. All of Namek mourned and East Kaioshin found himself doing the same. In such a short time,he had gained a great respect for the people and the humble way in which they commanded great power. He even found himself staying to observe Gasto bringing his own set of Dragon Balls to life.

As the Higher God left the city, Norrin appeared before him gasping for breath. Norrin was a Shin-jin who was made a personal servant to all Kaioshin. His main ability was teleporting anywhere but had been visiting Kaishin a few days ago and was unable to aid the trip to Namek. "My lord,come quickly! Makaioshin henchmen have been fighting your comrades for the past several days and they need assistance quickly. It's taken me days just to find you!"

The two appeared on Kaishin to find it in ruin and the other Kaioshin badly injured. The foes they had been battling had been driven off days ago though just barely. Dai Kaioshin's anger flared as he tore into his subordinate. "I SEND YOU ON A SIMPLE MISSON AND YOU VANISH FOR A WEEK WITH ONLY EARRINGS TO SHOW FOR IT!? WHAT KIND OF KAIOSHIN ARE YOU ANYWAY! I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO GIVE NORRIN YOUR POSITION!"

East Kaioshin cowered before his leader. "But I-" "NO EXCUSES! JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY WHILE WE HANDLE THIS CRISIS AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Dai Kaioshin pushed his way past his subordinates and stormed off,cursing in the ancient Shin-jin language. The three other Kaioshin shot their comrade glares of equal ferocity and set off to rebuild. "But I have a new…weapon" East Kaioshin cried out in vain but they could no longer hear him. 'Maybe they're right' he thought dejectedly 'what kind of Kaioshin am I?'

A few days passed and East Kaioshin did as he was told. He kept to himself and stayed out of everyone's way. He had long since forgotten about the Potara and simply wore them on a whim, never wondering about their power. If no one wanted him around to share it, the power was useless anyway.

One day on a faraway world where the natives resembled modern humans, an old witch cast a spell meant to summon Death in reverse. She was ancient and believed this would keep Death away forever, making her immortal. Instead, it sent her to the afterlife and she stumbled across East Kaioshin shortly afterward. The Higher God was engrossed in a magazine and didn't notice her until it was too late.

"Earrings on a man? Ridiculous" the with cackled as sne snatched a Potara "these look much better on a pretty girl like me." The old witch placed the earring on the ear opposite of the one East Kaioshin still wore. The Higher God was horrified as the magic of the Potara was activated. "NO! Please,you musn't-" were the last words he uttered before the Potara began to glow and they were pulled towards each other, the impact creating a blinding flash.

When it faded,East Kaioshin was alone but he felt,,,different. He wearily stumbled over to a nearby pool and gazed at his reflection. Staring back was a greatly aged version of himself with a small whispy moustache. "NO!"

As it turns,out the Potara were a new method of Fusion. Alphalon had read the Kaioshin's thoughts to determine the truth of his wish and created them based on thoughts of the Fusion Dance. Due to East Kaioshin's poor wording,they were also made to be permanent. He attempted to use Gastro's Dragon Balls to undo the effect but the new Eternal Dragon was weaker and could not undo a wish granted by Alphalon. In frustration, East Kaioshin ordered the Dragon Balls to never be used in the affairs of anyone except the Namekians,a promise long forgotten by Son Goku's time.

Elderon mourned the loss of what he called his "divine good looks" until his discovered his newfound power. While his power level hadn't increased, his magic had become much more powerful than that of the average Kaioshin and he now had the ability to unlock a warrior potential beyond it's maximum level. He used this new ability to strengthen the warriors of Heaven and bolster their defense against the continuing attacks of the Makaioshin. Before long, the permanently altered Kaioshin had redeemed himself and earned the respect of even Dai Kaioshin. Others feared the Kaioshin's gift however and wished to end him.

…

At the tip of the universe,the lair of the Makaioshin was known as the Demon Realm. The corrupt Shin-jin had become warped by their inner darkness over the eons and transformed into demons, turning what was once a prison into their new home. Each demon race had it's own territory but the strongest served as king or queen of the entire Realm,winning the throne by right of combat. Such was the case with Janemba.

A mute red skinned demon in purple armor, Janemba was as fierce as he appeared. He had recently used his great strength to rip open a dimensional portal that would send his armies to Heaven and allow them to conquer all of Creation. This had been the goal of all the Demon Realm's rulers since the defeat of Towa by the first Kaioshin eons ago. The last attempt was during the Eight Generation of Kaioshin under the rule of the Demon King Lucifer. After his failure, Lucifer was challenged by Janemba and destroyed. The current Demon King had spent the last few millennia since then training to become the most powerful demon ever and achieve the dreams of his predecessors.

For a time,he believed he would be successful. His soldiers had launched swift attacks that were slowly weakening the current Kaioshin and any of Heaven's warriors who got in the way were destroyed, their souls erased from the after-life they knew and sent to the unknown regions. But then the Kaioshin of the East learned how to make them stronger than ever and the tide began to turn. The East Kaioshin would have to die and soon.

A small and weak looking demon cautiously approached Janemba's throne. The Demon King's yellow eyes peered into the timid henchmen's own and the silent order to speak was given. "My Lord, we have received word that warriors from Heaven have appeared in the realm and will be upon us in moments! What must we do!?"

Janemba's eyes narrowed dangerously at this news. Standing up from his throne, he clenched his fists and began gathering chi. The Demon King's body was soon surrounded by a pitch black aura that grew larger as his entire realm began to quake. The servant demon gave a frightened yelp and scrambled away as his master let out a bloodcurdling roar.

…

On their personal planet,the Kaioshin were celebrating a long overdue victory. Just mere hours ago,they had gathered every warrior in Heaven with their potential unlocked into an army and sent them to invade the Demon Realm. At long last,the war with the Makaioshin was at an end. The only thing more unbelievable was that the bumbling East Kaioshin was the hero of the day.

The aged Kaioshin was currently soaking up the attention given to him by the women present. It was all just shallow flirtation that would only last as long as his fame but he didn't care. In his aged state, he'd take what he could get. South Kaioshin shook her head at her comrade's antics and turned to the others with a smirk. "I guess some things never change, do they?"

"Let him have his fun" West Kaioshin laughed "he deserves it." Dai Kaioshin nodded. "Even I have to admit that he's done well and with the Makaioshin gone, perhaps we can finally make the universe the paradise envisioned by our ancestors." "Well, this universe at least."

Everyone groaned good naturedly at North Kaioshin and began laughing. "Do you think we should tell Elderon what we've done?" The four Higher Gods reached into their pockets and pulled out one Potara each. It had taken much time and effort but they had finally managed to duplicate the magical fusion earrings as an emergency weapon for all future Kaioshin. The warriors of Namek had a similar inspiration and developed their own emergency fusion technique around the same time.

West Kaioshin cast another glance at his comrade. The altered Kaioshin was boasting of his powers to some Shin-jin women who were smothering him with kisses and running their fingers through his Mohawk. "Maybe later, his head has already swollen enough as it is." Everyone laughed once more until the sky went black.

Bolts of crimson lightning rained down and damaged everything in their path. The banquet that had been set up was completely destroyed and everyone near it scattered, including East Kaioshin's female worshippers. "Wait, wait! You said you would unlock MY potential!" Before the altered Kaioshin could chase after them however ,Janemba appeared. Surrounding him were the bodies of every warrior that was sent against him. They were seen for only a short moment before fading away completely.

Everyone present could feel Janemba's power and found themselves frozen by fear. Even the Dai Kaioshin himself was unnerved by the amount of evil chi he sensed. "What is that?" West Kaioshin whispered "it's strength feels unreal!"

"That is the Rou Dai Makaioshin" North Kaioshin whispered back in a voice filled with dread "he's finally come!" Janemba eyed them all dangerously as if he was searching for someone. Then,his gaze fell on the trembling East Kaioshin and he spoke for the first time in millennia: "Kaioshin must die!" The Demon King formed a sword in his hand and charged at the crowd with his aura blazing. He tore through them all in a flurry of movements and by the end, hundreds of dead bodies littered the Kaioshin planet.

The Kaioshin themselves however were only wounded and the first to recover was the Higher God of the East. He gazed at the rapidly fading bodies with a look of absolute horror before turning to Janemba. "You're here because of me,aren't you?" You killed them all because of what I can do." Janemba remained silent as East Kaioshin narrowed his eyes and continued "I can't unlock my own potential, I've tried before and failed. But that doesn't matter because I'm ending you today, one way or another!"

East Kaioshin conjured up his own sword and attacked Janemba head on. The Demon King casually unleashed his Lightning Shower Rain technique and created a great explosion. When it faded,the altered Kaioshin was gone. Janemba laughed a loud,evil laugh at the sight.

The other Kaioshin were horrified. "NO! H…he's gone." Janemba laughed even louder at his foes' anguish and hissed "you die next!"

The four Higher Gods narrowed their eyes at one another and nodded. They removed the Potara and began passing them around while Janemba looked on confused. South Kaioshin shared a look of sisterly love with North Kaioshin as she placed one earring in her left ear and the other female placed one in her right. West Kaioshin turned to his leader with a look of caution as he donned the left earring. Was he forgetting his place by asking Dai Kaioshin to fuse with him? The Kaioshin leader merely smiled and said "it was an honor, my bother" before placing a Potara in his right ear.

Four bodies were magically pulled towards one another and created an intense flash. Janemba was blinded for a moment and when he regained his sight,four had become two. Two new Kaioshin stood before the Demon King looking fierce. One was female with South's hair, North's skin, and a combination of their facial features but was taller and more muscular than either had been. The male had Dai Kaioshin's beard and eyes but West's skin color and other features. His build was somewhere between his two halves, making him less muscular that Dai Kaioshin was but more muscular that West had been.

"Prepare yourself Makaioshin" the male Kaioshin announced in a dual voice "Amek, Rou Dai Kaioshin of the Fifteenth Generation and Lyro of the West have become one! I am Mekro,the Super Kaioshin!" Mekro assumed a fighting stance as his female partner stepped forward. "I am Chakraphena, fusion of Chakara and Seraphena, sisters of the North and South! Prepare for the wrarth of the Empress Kaioshin!"

The two fusions powered up to their full strength and attacked. Even together ,they could only fight Janemba to a standstill. The two eventually decided to launch their strongest attacks at one time. "Heavenly Dance of Judgement!" Empress Kaioshin exclaimed as her entire body began to glow and she suddenly moved at superhuman speed , unleashing hundreds of punches,kicks,and combinations per second. While Janemba easily blocked every hit, Super Kaioshin hovered high above the combatants gathering chi for his attack. "Rou Dai Cannon!" The massive silver energy wave came down on Janemba at a frightening speed as he struggled with Empress Kaioshin. However,Super Kaioshin received a shock when the Demon King effortlessly deflected his attack and caught Empress Kaioshin's punch at the same time.

A sadistic grin spread over Janemba's face as he began to charge an energy blast while still clutching Empress Kaioshin's fist. The moment he released it, the female fusion was blown backward across the planet's surface. Super Kaioshin was so shocked that he failed to notice the Demon King appear above him until it was too late. An axe handle blow sent the male fusion crashing only a few feet away from Empress Kaioshin as Janemba's mad laughter rang in his ears.

The two fused Kaioshins looked up at Janemba as they forced themselves to their feet. The Demon King continued to laugh insanely at them, treating their battle as a game. 'He's toying with us!' Super Kaioshin spoke to his partner telepathicly 'we're using all the power we have and he's barely trying! What can we do!?'

'There is one thing' Empress Kaioshin responded with a bit of hesitation. She just noticed that Mekro's potara had been lost while her's were still intact. Knowing where she was going,the Super Kaioshin's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. 'FUSE WITH EACH OTHER!? WILL THAT EVEN WORK!?'

Empress Kaioshin winced at the loudness of the thought as it sounded in her head. 'It worked for Elderon' she reasoned before casting a glance back at Janimba 'and what other choice do we have?' At that moment, The Demon King was powering up another attack as twin spheres of black energy formed in his hands. Both fusions could sense the immense amount of strength the attack had behind it and quickly made their choice.

"Alright ,let's do it!" Super Kaioshin said outloud as he caught Empress Kaioshin's left earring. Janemba recongnised these movements from above and hurled his attack early in an effort to stop another fusion from taking place. The spheres exploded just as the two bodies were being pulled towards each other.

When it faded, there was a large crater in the planet and hovering above it was a strange new figure. It resembled a Kaioshin but it's skin was silver and it's gender unclear ,having both masculine and feminine looking features. It had a Mohawk like all male Kaioshin but it's hair was much longer in the back. Janemba scowled when he realized that this was another fusion.

"I do not know my name" the new fusion admitted "but I do know that I am the Ultimate Kaioshin and I've come for you Janemba!" Janemba merely snarled and charged his new foe head on. The two enemies clashed in the air but it did not take long for the Demon King to gain an edge. Ultimate Kaioshin's two halves were injured before merging and as a result, the fusion's full power was only half that of Janemba's.

The fight looked as though it would end in the demon king's favor until a strange chanting was heard on a nearby hill. Ultimate Kaioshin turned to see a battered looking Elderon standing atop the hill with his sword on the ground beside him. He seemed to be performing the ritual to unlock potential but something was different. He seemed to be working his magic on Janemba!

"ELDERON, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ALIVE BUT I DOUBT THIS IS THE BEST TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR TWISTED JOKES! HOW CAN YOU BE MAKING HIM STRONGER!?" East Kaioshin merely smirked at the fusion's outburst. "Keep your earrings on, I know what I'm doing. Did you ever think that sense I can unlock strength,I can seal it away as well?"

It was true. Ultimate Kaioshin could feel Janemba growing weaker by the second and he was even transforming. The Demon King's skin was now yellow and he was noticibly chubbier as well. Janemba looked himself over and gasped in horror.

He could clearly remember when he was a gigantic yellow blob of a demon with incredible power but limited intelligence. It was in this form that he first challenged Lucifer and though he was a mighty opponent, the vicious Demon King managed to overpower him. It was only through extreme training that Janemba was able to transform into his modern form and destroy Lucifer. The Kaioshin's magic was undoing centuries of work in minutes!

Ultimate Kaioshin used the confusion to pummel the ever weakening Demon King. Though Janemba fought back, the fusion was now his superior. With as much effort as he could muster, the demon finally decided to teleport away. East Kaioshin smirked and called out "ha! We've got him on the run now!"

Ultimate Kaioshin smiled and was about to respond when he saw Janemba appear behind his ally. "Elderon, look out!" East Kaioshin turned and gave a frightened yelp. Even with his power drasticly lowered, the Demon King could destroy him easily.

"Kaioshin…dangerous" Janemba said in a now higher voice "Kaioshin go away…forever!" The Demon King fired a red beam from his hand that struck East Kaioshin's fallen sword. The altered Higher God was frozen with fear as his weapon hovered in the air before him and began to glow with errie crimson light. Before he could decide to make a move, a second red beam shot from the blade and engulfed East Kaioshin. The Higher God could not even scream before his body was absorbed into the sword, which then fell and became embedded in the hilltop as Janemba laughed triumphantly.

Ultimate Kaioshin looked horrified at the scene before becoming enraged. Letting out a battle cry, the fusion powered up to full strength. When finished, it's body glowed with a pure white aure and lightning crackled all around it. Janemba felt his foe's power and became frightened at how much it surpassed his own.

"YOUR REIGN OF DARKNESS IS OVER MAKAIOSHIN! DIVINE JUSTICE!" Ultimate Kaioshin created a massive sphere of white energy and hurled it at Janemba. The Demon King had no time react before it struck him head on and caused a great explosion that left nothing behind.

Ultimate Kaioshin breathed a sigh of relief after feeling Janemba's chi fade. It was finally over. The fusion then turned a sad gaze towards the sword that was trapped in the nearby hill. "You will be free one day brother, I swear it!"

…

Thus, the third Makaioshin war was over. Dabura, the new Demon King, had no interest in the other realms at the moment and thus,peace reigned. Ultimate Kaioshin kept it's promise and made Potara sets for every future Kaioshin while trying to pull the sword that contained East Kaioshin from the hill. The fusion failed however and passed the task to subsequent generations. Eventually however, the legend of what was now the Z Sword became skewered and those who tried in vain to pull it free only did so for the power it would supposedly bring them.

AN: This was based on an odd rumor that Janemba imprisoned the Elder Kaioshin. Since this is my alternate interpretation of Janemba, I figured it could work here. I also hope people got the Discworld reference in this saga.


	3. Majin Warlock Saga

Majin Warlock Saga

Centuries passed as new evils came and went with the Kaioshin sometimes getting involved. It was the thirtieth generation however that faced the greatest threat in the Majin Cult. The Majin Cult was an order of evil witches and warlocks that spanned multiple galaxies and could enslave others by unleashing the evil in their hearts. This proved a great potential threat to the universe and forced the Kaioshin to wipe out the evil order over a period of centuries, leaving Bibidi of Buskin as their last surviving warlock. A fat, green skinned creature resembling an insect, he always wore wizard robes complete with a belt and helmet that bore the Majin crest. Bibidi had been fighting the Kaioshin for decades now, vowing never to rest until revenge was his.

The evil warlock currently resided on a massive planetoid near the tip of the universe. It was here in his lair that he stood hunched over and studied his notes. The people of Buskin treated magic like science and Bibidi was no exception. His spells were written as complex formulas amd often went through many trial and error experiments. While his Majin brothers and sisters had often mocked his methods, Bibidi believed this approach would be the key to ultimate power.

Making a few more alterations, the Majin Warlock gazed at his latest formula and broke into an evil grin. "Perfect" he cackled to himself "just perfect! After so many years of trying, I've finally found the way to create the perfect Majolem!"

Majolems were magical monsters created the cult to cause widespread destruction and were the predecessors to possessed Majin Warriors. The last time this occurred was eight hundred years ago when the Majin Warlock Hoi conjured the demonic Hirudegarn into being. His creation almost destroyed the entire galaxy until it was slain by the Kaioshin with aid from the warrior Tapion of Konats, and he along with it. As Hoi was the last member with the knowledge to create them, Majolems were never used again after that but in light of his past defeats, Bibidi was prepared to revive the tradition.

The warlock looked up from his notes and bellowed "Babidi , come here at once!" A minute or so later, a young Buskin with yellow skin entered the room. This was Babidi, Bibidi's only son and the target of his rage. His birth had resulted in the death of Bibidi's wife Gamoola and caused the once good magician to turn to the darker side of his craft in an effort to resurrect her. This evolved into a mad lust for power that resulted in father and son's banishment from Buskin and their subsequent induction into the nearly extinct Majin Cult.

"Yes father?" "Make haste and gather my forces boy, the time of our vengeance is hand." "As you command" Babidi nodded and left to relay his sire's wishes. Bibidi watched him go for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. The Kaioshin wouldn't know what hit them!

…

An hour later, Bididi's Majin warriors were assembled before him. These possessed men and women had all sold their souls to the warlock for one reason or another, being given incredible strength at the cost of enslavement by the Majin crest on their brow. All stood at attention as their master held out his crystal ball for them to see. "the planets you see before you are each inhabited by a warrior of great strength and great evil" Bibidi announced "any one of you could easily defeat them but all of them together are a force to reckoned with, one that will accomplish what our order has strived to do for centuries: destroy the Kaioshin!"

The crowd erupted into cheers for only a moment before the warlock silenced them. "You will each collect your chosen target and return here within six months' time. The honor of the Majin Cult is at stake and failure will not be tolerated. Now go!"

With these words, the Majin Warriors were sent out. With their magically enhanced fleet of ships ,they traveled across the entire universe in record time, attacking each of the four galaxies while finding and defeating their targets. This same magic prevented the four Kaio from s seeing these activities and alerting their superiors. By the end of six months, a new evil was about to be born.

The lower levels of Bibidi's lair were where he tested his most evil spells. True to his Buskin nature, it was built like a highly advanced science lab despite the mysticism practiced within. Such was the case with the statis field generator which functioned like a normal machine but generated otherworldly energy just the same and could contain near infinite occupants. It currently held within it a hundred of the most evil warriors in the four galaxies, their bodies floating in mid-air and their faces frozen in looks of rage and terror alike.

The orchestrator of their capture entered the room moments later carrying a handheld measuring device meant for calculating Kili. Kili was the buskin equivalent of chi and Bibidi needed exact measurements before work on his Majolem could begin. The warlock ran the device over each warrior, setting it to read out not only their current maximum level but also to calculate how strong they could possibly become by training for the rest of their lives. Once this was done, he added the numbers together to get an end result of one hundred million Kili, which would range well over one billion in normal chi readings. "Perfect!" Bibidi cackled "just perfect! It is now time to commence the creation of the greatest Majolem in history!"

Stepping back to prepare himself, Bibidi raised his arms and chanted "Paparpapa!" The spell took effect instantly and every captive warrior had their chi shoot out of their mouths and travel into a large chamber connected directly to the statis field. As the warriors faded out of existence,the last of their chi was poured into the chamber and merged together into a mass of energy. This energy was then converted into magic. Magic was able to be manipulated far easier than chi and Bibidi wished to have a Majolem composed of both to grant it a wide range of abilities. Once fifty percent of the chi was converted into magic, it took on a pink color that then morphed into a humanoid shape. Bibidi's Majolem was ready.

The warlock's face fell however when the creature stepprd into the light and was revealed as a short pink creature, barely four feet tall with pitch black eyes and tiny red pupils. A tentacle extended from the back of it's head and dangled as it walked. The only clothes it wore were some white gi pants,black shoes, some black and gold arm guards, and a belt bearing the Majin crest on it's buckle.

Bibidi was furious. "This is my Majolem!? It can't be! It's nothing more than a walking wad of gum!"

The warlock stepped closer to inspect his creation more thoroughly. It's eyes were sinister to be sure but it was staring blankly at him. Bibidi couldn't even be sure if it was aware of his presence. "Majolem,this is your master Bibidi and if you can understand me,nod once."

The Majolem did nothing and a flustered Bibidi pulled out his notes to read them over again. "What could have gone wrong!? I should be looking at something that makes Hirudegarn look like a housepet, not this…thing!" The warlock cast one more disgusted look at his creation and sighed.

"I'll have to start from scratch but first, to take out the trash. Paparpapa!" Bibidi's spell teleported a dozen or so of his warriors to him to surround the Majolem on all sides. He smirked at their battle-hungry expressions before he ordered "destroy the pink creature as slowly and painfully as possible!" If he had to destroy several years worth of work, then Bibidi was at least determined to get some enjoyment out of it.

The Majin warriors pounced on their master's failed creation only to be blown back by an explosion of pink energy. Bibidi was barely able to surround himself with a magical barrier in time and when he lowered it, he gasped in shock. His chamber was completely destroyed and his warriors were reduced to skeletal remains! The warlock would later learn that this destruction was caused by the bare minimum of his creation's strength.

Bibidi inspected the damage for several moments before what looked like approval crossed his face. "Hmmm, it seems I underestimated you" the Majin Warlock mused "you may be of use after all." The Majolem suddenly turned and it's gaze landed right on Bibidi. It seemed to realize just who had sent it's attackers against it.

As a feral snarl formed on his creation's face, Bibidi suddenly became nervous. The Majolem stalked towards him like a predator, bits of pink lightning crackling around it's body as if it were powering up. "Now now" the warlock stammered as he backed away "let's not do anything hasty. I am your father after all."

Bibidi continued backing away until he felt himself hit something hard. Upon realizing he was up against a wall, the warlock knew he was trapped. As the Majolem attacked, he did the only thing he could: cast a spell. "Paparpapa!"

The Majolem was soon trapped in a ball-like cocoon and dropped to the floor. Bibidi breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one" the warlock muttered "and yet, I'm still very intrigued. No Majolem in the history of the Majin Cult has ever had that much power as a newborn,not even Hirudegarn."

Wanting to learn more, Bibidi pulled out his Kili reading device and set it to read his creation's maximum potential. He received a shock when the divice imploded in his hands! 'Well,it seems I succeeded after all' the warlock thought to himself 'but how can I hope to control something that strong?'

Bibidi cast a glance at the cocoon prison he'd conjured. The Majolem was struggling within and only his newborn state kept him from escaping right then. He would only grow stronger with time and while the Majin Warlock was more than eagar to see that strength used against his enemies, his own fate was still in question. He doubted the Majin enslavement spell would work on a creature already pure evil and no records of how the Majolems of the past were controlled still existed.

"I suppose I can keep you inside this ball until I need you" the warlock muttered to his creation "but you do need a name." Bibidi rubbed his chin in thought and tried to remember names from his former home world that would fit his Majolem. It wasn't until he remembered his shock at the creature's size that it finally came to him. "Buu" he said with a wide evil grin "or 'demon child' when roughly translated from Buskin. I've called Babidi that often enough but hopefully, you won't be such a disappointment. Yes Majin Buu, I think you're going to make your old dad very proud indeed."

…

The next day, Bibidi's men loaded Buu's ball into the warlock's personal ship. Their master was standing off to the side with his son, watching the proceedings with an evil smirk. "Take a look boy" the elder Buskin said to Babidi "today, you witness my greatest triumph. The Majin Cult's mightiest warrior is about to be unleashed upon the universe and the reign of the Kaioshin shall finally come to a glorious end!"

Babidi didn't look very convinced. "But father, you've said that hundreds of time and always lost. What make you think this time will be any different?" Bibidi responded to this remark with a slap to his son's head.

"Hold your tounge brat or you shall become Buu's first victim! My past defeats have been nothing but a prelude to the birth of my greatest creation, one that will surely accomplish more than you ever have." With these last words, Bibidi stalked off to board his ship. As he launched into space,he failed to notice the hurt and angry look on his son's face.

Thus began Majin Buu's rampage across the universe. Bibidi's home planet of Buskin was the first to fall, the warlock desiring revenge for his exile years ago. They then moved on throughout the entire galaxy into the next and left hundreds of thousands of planets reduced to rubble in their wake. Bibidi took delight in each death Buu caused but always remained weary. More than once, he had snapped at his creation and risked his wrath only to calm Buu somehow at the last minute.

It wasn't long before Bibidi's monster caught the attention of the Gods. The four Kaio sent their strongest students to defeat the Majolem but to no avail. Every battle seemed to bring out more of Buu's seemingly infinite power and his magical abilities rivaled even the strongest Shin-jin. He could copy moves at a glance, transform his victims into objects, regenerate from nearly anything, and so much more. Majin Buu seemed invincible.

The Kaioshin found out about Buu much later than they would have liked. The Thirtieth Generation of Higher Gods was among the most powerful and had became famous across the universe for their efforts against the Majin Cult. There was Senji, the strong and sturdy South Kaioshin, Renalla,the beautiful and mischievous yet deceptivally strong West Kaioshin, Oko,the physically weak North Kaioshin who was skilled with a sword nonetheless, and Shin,the young Kaioshin of the East and weakest of the four.

Shin was an inexperienced Higher God ,having been picked by lottery to replace Divinia ,the female East Kaioshin who had sacrificed herself during the last battle with Bibidi five years ago. He had not even received orientation on the Potara when he was selected and was not warmly received by the others. In many ways, he still wasn't. Oko was indifferent but ignored him just the same, Renalla used him as a target for her pranks, and Senji seemed to hate him. Divinia had been South Kaioshin's lover,having trained and fought alongside her since they became Kaioshin. To lose her to Bibidi was unbearable and seeing her replaced so casually was another pain altogether.

The only one who seemed to believe in Shin was Karma, the Rou Dai Kaioshin. He was a plump individual with a child-like personality and a taste for sweets. These qualities had once led other Shin-Jin to doubt he could become a Kaioshin at all, much less Dai Kaioshin. They soon learned that beneath this exterior lay great wisdom and considerable strength that had lead the Kaioshin well for several millinia now.

On this particular day, the Higher Gods were enjoying what they believed to be a period of peace. Shin was playing his flute, Oko was fishing, and Renalla had forced Senji into a playful chase. This particular scene caught the East Kaioshin's eye and brought on a small smile. It was refreshing to be a witness to West Kaioshin's antics rather than a victim.

"You smile young one, but I sense you are troubled within" a high sounding voice spoke up "a penny for your thoughts?" Shin turned around to see Karma himself beaming at him. The Dai Kaioshin was gladly enjoying the calm with his subordinates, dining on fruit and drinking honey. He was also the only one kind enough to sit with the misfit Kaioshin.

"It's nothing my lord, I merely feel somewhat uneasy these days. I've been having odd dreams lately." "Are they merely dreams? Karma asked sagely "or are they more? Please,tell me of them."

Shin didn't answer at first but instead nodded to a nearby hill where a legendary weapon lay trapped for generations. "Ah yes, the Z Sword" Karma said with a smile "I too was fascinated by the legend when I was young. Forged fifteen generations ago to slay Demon King Janemba only to be trapped in that hill,it is said that whoever pulls it free will be given power beyond anything ever seen though none have succeeded."

"I feel it is more than a legend my lord. In my dreams, I have seen a golden haired warrior pull the sword free and use it to slay a monster even more terrible than Janemba was said to be. I believe this to not be simply dreams but visions of what will come in the future."

Karma was silent for a moment but his smile was still in place. "Have you shared this with the others?" Shin was silent for a moment and glanced towards his fellow Kaioshin with a look of sadness. "They hold no interest in what I have to say at the moment…or ever."

Karma placed a comforting hand on the younger God's shoulder. "Truthfully, what they choose to think of you doesn't matter as long as you have faith in yourself. I see much of myself in you young Shin and I can tell you that as long as you believe in yourself, you can achieve greatness. I learned this for myself centuries ago."

Shin didn't look that convinced but a small smile crossed his face. Karma patted him on the back and continued "I cannot be certain if these visions have any bearing on the present but I can sense that with patience, their meaning will be revealed in time. For now, just enjoy this time of peace."

It was at that moment that the sky darkened and lightning began to flash. Every Kaioshin turned their heads upward, four in sudden awareness and one in confusion. "My lord, what is this?" Shin asked Dai Kaioshin. Even after five years on the job,there were still things the young Kaioshin didn't know.

"This is a sign" Karma answered in a tone filled with dread "it only occurs when a great evil is on the horizon in the mortal realm. The last time it occurred was five years ago." The three senior Kaioshin looked at one another and all thought the same thing: Bibidi had returned.

…

All the higher Gods were soon gathered around a crystal ball that confirmed their suspicions. They watched angerly their old enemy reveled in the destruction that what was undoubtedly his creation caused to an innocent planet in the Western Galaxy. South Kaioshin in particular shook with rage as memories of his last encounter with the warlock played in his head. This time, Bibidi would not escape his wrath.

"It looks like a Majolem" Shin spoke up "I thought Hoi was the last Majin Warlock who knew how to create them." "He was" Senji replied through clenched teeth "but if anyone's skilled enough to do it again, it's Bibidi." "Perhaps we should seek aid from Konats" Oko said thoughtfully "the magical flute Tapion used to help us destroy Hirudegarn was passed down through his family if I recall correctly." Renalla shook her head. "Bibidi already attacked Konats and Tapion's descendent Minosha was killed fighting his creation. The flute did nothing and was destroyed as well."

Senji stood up and began slowly gathering chi. "If anyone is to face Bibidi's monster,it will be me! The warlock has plagued our universe for far too long and must pay for his crimes!" The Southern High God was about to power up when Renalla stopped him.

"Easy Senji, we all know you hold a grudge against Bibidi and that's why you shouldn't go. He's crafty and he'll use it against you. One of us will go in your place." Karma nodded in approval and said "very wise West Kaioshin and I know just who to send."

Shin's heart leaped at these words. Would he finally have a chance to prove himself? However, his hopes were dashed when his leader said "it has been a while since your last fight, hasn't it Renalla? Go and may our ancestors guide you to victory."

Renalla bowed and said "I won't fail you my lord. Come Kabito, we musn't keep Bibidi waiting." The Shin-jin servant nodded and placed a hand on his mistress' shoulder, teleporting them both away. Senji scowled at having been denied his revenge and stomped off while the others watched the battle unfold on the crystal ball. Noting the slight look of disappointment on Shin's face, Karma bent down and whispered "don't worry, your time will come."

…

Renalla found herself standing on a world in the middle of Winter. Neither she nor Kabito were effected by the extreme cold but a different kind of chill was in the air that cut them to the bone. "Bibidi and his monster are close m'lady" Kabito whispered "we must proceed with caution." Renalla only nodded and the two took to the air, extending their senses to detect the evil chi their targets practically irradiated.

They finally found Bibidi terrorizing a small village , gleefully watching his creature kill it's inhabitants. Renalla scowled in anger at the scene and hurled an energy blast to get their attention. The warlock managed to dodge at the last second and turned his gaze upward with an evil grin. "Ah, the lovely West Kaioshin. I thought after Buu over here took care of their students, we would have to deal with those pathetic Kaio first."

"They know not to intervene with our business" Renalla said evenly as she touched down "it has always been between you and us." "Indeed" Bibidi replied "though when we battled,the other three did all the work as I recall while you were on the sidelines. You were too concerned with pranks and seduction for the real work of a Kaioshin. Tell me, is that servant your latest conquest?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF A KAIOSHIN THAT WAY, YOU LOATHSOME WARLOCK!? I SHOULD DESTROY YOU MYSELF FOR SUCH INSOLENCE!" Kabito was angry and embareassed but Renalla stayed silent. She had become used to Bibidi's mind games long ago.

"Feel free to try" Bibidi cackled at Kabito "my Majin Buu is bored and could do for a challenge,no matter how small." "We shall see who challenges whom!"

With these words,the West Kaioshin leaped into action and aimed a punch at Bibidi's smirking face. The warlock vanished at the last second however and the attack struck a distracted Buu instead,knocking him back several feet. Buu recovered quickly and locked eyes with the female Kaioshin as he let out a soft growl. A new fight was about to begin.

The Majolem leaped at Renalla and they began to trade blows, eventually becoming airborne. Kabito moved to follow but was stopped by Bibidi. The warlock began attacking with his magic and didn't let up for a second. Nothing could interrupt his creation's first test against a real Kaioshin.

…

The battle with Bibidi's Majolem pushed Renalla to the limit. It's strength weas equal to her own when they began but seemed to increase by the moment. Never in all her time as a Kaioshin had she fought this challenging an opponent. For all his powerful magic, even Bibidi was defeated with only minor difficulty when forced to fight himself.

Renalla finally managed to knock Buu through a mountain in the range they currently fought above and followed close behind. Already badly beaten, she placed all her rapidly fading strength into a massive barrage of energy blasts intended to destroy Buu completely. As she launched her final one, the cloud of smoke she had kicked up finally faded to reveal a huge hole in the side of the mountain and no Buu in sight. West Kaioshin smiled despite it being difficult to breath. 'It's over' was her final thought before a massive pink beam struck her from behind and all went black.

…

It did not take Bibidi long to find Buu after Kabito retreated from their battle. Though he could not sense chi, the warlock had a sixth sense when it came to detecting powerful magic. He hovered above the mountain range with his limited chi control and strained his eyes to spot his creation. "Where is that miserable creature?" Bibidi muttered under breath "Babidi was less troublesome as a toddler!"

He finally glimpsed a figure falling out of the opening on the other side of a mountain…a feminine figure. Dark hope arose in Bibidi's chest as he descended to the snowy ground and beheld West Kaioshin's lifeless body. With wide eyes and trembling hands, the warlock reached out to touch her before she faded away, gone to be with her ancestors.

Silence reigned for what seemed to be an eternity. Bibidi seemed to be oblivious to everything, including Buu's approach. The Majolem stood behind his creator and seemed ready to strike him down as well before Bibidi burst into a round of crazed laughter. "YOU DID IT BUU,YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED A KAIOSHIN!"

High up in Heaven,the surviving Kaioshin mourned their loss. It had been centuries since one of their own died in battle but the pain it wrought never lessened. Kabito in particular felt great shame for his cowardness and Senji felt old wounds reopen. The battle with Bibidi had just become personal.

…

Oko was next to face Buu,despite Senji's protests. The North Kaioshin believed his sword skills would allow him to overcome Buu's brute force. They fought in dense fog on the planet of Lek and the Majolem was cut in half by his foe's blade,only to be very much alive afterwards. Oko was obliterated just moments before Buu's regeneration abilities mended him good as new. …

Senji got his wish on the world of Penka and fought with a fury that had been dormant for half a decade. He pummeled Buu with his bare hands and actually had the edge for most of the battle. When he actually tore Buu's arm off, Bibidi became nervous for the first time since he debuted his creation. Perhaps boasting about East Kaioshin's death was not the best move on the warlock's part.

"I think that belongs to you" South Kaioshin taunted as he looked at Buu's fallen arm "I guess Bibidi's master creation isn't perfect after all." The warlock in question trembled as he hid behind a rock, worrying his foe was right. He watched the fight continue for several nervous minutes until he noticed Buu's arm was gone. His confusion became a look of shock when he noticed what now lurked behind the combatants.

Senji had swiftly recovered from another punch and began powering up when he noticed the shadow. He turned to see a massive pink blob, Buu's former arm, cover him completely. Bibidi watched as the remains of his creation's missing limb was magically pulled towards it's owner to became part of the Majolem's body. Then, the change started. First, Buu regenerated a new arm and then he began to swell and grow, his body ballooning with powerful muscles. In a matter of minutes, the child-like Majolem had transformed into a hulking brute! He let out a mighty roar as his power level spiked to new heights.

Bibidi couldn't believe his creation's newfound ability. Buu had just absorbed a Kaioshin and added their strength to his own! Everytime the warlock thought he knew exactly what kind of creature he's conjured up, the Majolem surprised him. It seemed that he was more powerful than even he knew.

Rather than feel proud however, Bibidi was cautious. Buu had clearly been changed by the absorbtion and looked more feral than ever. The warlock wondered if he had just lost what little control he had over his creation. He moved from his hiding place and approached the Majolem slowly.

"Buu…is that really you?" Bibidi asked in an unsure voice "you're huge!" The Majolem didn't answer at first and just sat on the grass before turning towards his creator with a look of familiarity. "Bibidi?"

Bibidi was shocked. "You can speak and you know my name? I guess you've gotten smarter as well as stronger. Finally!"

Buu's expression turned dark then and the warlock instantly regretted his words. "Bibidi think Buu need be smarter? Bibidi think Buu is dumb?" The majolem's new voice was laced with venom as he rose to his feet,showing he now dwarfed his creator.

"N…no!" Bibidi stammered as he backed away,feeling a sense of déjà vu "I simply meant that you are now blessed with a voice to articulalate your obvious brilliance." "You lie!" Buu growled as he began powering up "you always yell at Buu and think he is slave but no more! Now, Buu will smash Bibidi!"

Buu rushed towards Bibidi at full speed and the Majin Warlock paniced. No ball could possibly hold his creation now! His mind racing, Bibidi cast the only other spell he could think of at the moment: "Paparpapa!"

Buu was instantly frozen in place, his fist inches from his creator's face. Bibidi breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close' the warlock thought 'it's clear now that I can no longer bide my time. I must take down the remaining Kaioshin now while I still can. Once they're gone, I won't need Buu anymore and I can focus on finding a way to destroy him…before he destroys me!'

The Majin Warlock reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of Potara. Five years ago, he had stolen them from East Kaioshin after defeating her in battle and while their ability to fuse people together was of no use to him, Bibidi found they had other uses when combined with his power. After hearing an ancient myth about a witch who was sent there after summoning Death in reverse, he had slowly been weaving a spell around the Potara that was meant to open a portal to the after-life. He never thought he would get a chance to use it until today.

"Paparpapa!" The earrings began to glow as Bibidi cast his spell and a beam of pure white light shot out from them to form a portal. This portal flickered in and out of existence for several moments before an image of a planet too beautiful to be real formed within. "Come Buu, tonight we dance with the Gods" Bibidi said as a twisted grin formed across his face "unfortunately for them, it will be their last dance."

…

On the Kaioshin planet, Shin was brought out of meditation by a strange sensation. 'What was that!? It felt as if South Kaioshin's chi has become…corrupted. But how is that possible?' Shin was so consumed by these thoughts that he failed to sense Karma appear behind him.

"So, you've sensed it as well?" Karma asked as a frown crossed his normally cheerful face "I am sorry to report that it is indeed real." "But how is that possible my lord? Kaioshins are supposed to be immune to the Majin enslavement spell!"

"They are" Karma nodded gravely "but I fear that South Kaioshin has fallen victim to a far worse fate. From what I sensed, his chi has become one with Majin Buu." Shin was shocked. "That's impossible! No Majolem in history could do such a thing!"

"That's because none of those inferior creatures were created by me!" Both Kaioshin turned to see Bibidi himself and a clearly transformed Buu standing a few feet away from them. The Majin Warlock stepped forward and bowed before his enemies in mock courtesy. "Ah, the legendary Dai Kaioshin,it's truly an honor to be with you on your last day."

"How dare you come here you monster! Shin snapped as began to power up "you and your creation will pay for your crimes today!" Bibidi shifted his gaze towards Shin and seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Well, well, well ,what we have here? It seems there's a new East Kaioshin kicking around. I heard you replace them pretty easily but I could never be sure. Well youngster, I'm sorry your term in office was so short but as compensation, I'll let you be the first one Buu destroys. Paparpapa!"

Bibidi undid his spell and Buu charged straight at Shin. The Majolem's rage had become so overpowering that everyone resembled Bibidi and Buu was going to take his anger out on the warlock as many times as needed. Karma stepped in front of his young charge to defend him but ended up getting swatted aside. "Master!"

A shocked Shin just barely avoided Buu's first punch and began trading blows with him. The young Higher God had powered up to his full strength but he was completely outmatched and sent flying into a rock. With his foe pinned where he stood, Buu let out a furious growl and draw back the killing blow. It never came.

Buu was struck from out of nowhere by an unknown figure and sent flying backwards. The Majolem recovered to see it was Karma, completely unharmed and shielding his protégé. The Kaioshin leader stared intently at Buu with his usually jolly face etched into a scowl. If one looked closely enough,they would have seen he was gathering chi.

Buu recovered just as Karma fired his attack and was hit dead on. The massive blast fired from the Highest God's mouth had enough power to destroy a small planet and when the smoke cleared, Buu had been reduced to floating pink particles! For the second time that day, Bibidi became horrified. Who knew a chubby elf could be that strong!?

In contrast to the warlock, Shin was amazed by what he had seen. Never had he seen such a small amount of chi produce such a strong attack! Even the best combat instructors on Kaishin never displayed such power. It was clear now why Karma had been chosen as Dai Kaioshin of his generation.

"Master, I-" Shin began but his leader worldlessly cut him off. It wasn't over yet. The floating particles that were Buu's remains were hovering towards the Kaioshin slowly, as if trying to still attack. They also seemed to be molding themselves together somehow.

Within minutes, a huge pink mass was formed and hovering over the Dai Kaioshin. It swooped down and completely consumed the Highest God as he offered no resistance. Both Shin and Bibidi looked at the scene with a mix of confusion and fear but it was the warlock who first realized what was happening. 'Buu is absorbing Dai Kaioshin!' Bibidi thought with growing horror 'with that kind of 'll send everyone to oblivion, including me!'

"NO! Take me, I'm the one you want!" Shin yelled as the gravity of the situation dawned on him but it was too late. The absorbtion was complete and a new Buu was about to be born.

The Majolem that reformed himself however was like nothing Shin expected. Rather than an even more powerful version of the monster he had just fought, the young Kaioshin watched a fat pink creature with a childish smile take shape and begin frolicking about like a toddler. It wore an open black vest that was a bit small for it,a purple cape and odd yellow mittens. Only the tentacle extending from it's head and the belt it wore identified it as Bibidi's creation.

The new Buu did a cartwheel and landed in front of his creator with a look of curiousity on his fat face. "Me Buu, who you?" Bibidi winced at the sound of his creation's new high pitch voice. What had that Kaioshin done?

"I…I'm Bibidi" the warlock said a bit hesitantly "I made you." The Majolem frowned slightly at that and looked almost disbelieving. "You make Buu?" "Of course I made you!" Bibidi was almost insulted "I made you and you do everything I say!"

"Why?" Buu pouted like a spoiled child and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly, as if demanding an answer. Bibidi scowled as memories of Babidi's childhood flooded his brain but then paused to think. Maybe a different approach was needed for an obviously different Buu.

"Well, because if you do, I'll give you cake." Buu raised an eyebrow at that. "Is cake good?" Bibidi chuckled at that ,knowing he now had his creation hooked.

"Yes Buu,cake is the tastiest snack in the universe" the warlock said as he turned his back on the Majolem "and I'll give you some everyday but only if you do exactly as I ask." "Okay" Buu chirped happily "what you say ,Buu do." Bibidi smiled wickedly when he heard that. Why couldn't Babidi have been this easy to raise?

"Splendid! Now why don't you take a nap in your ball? I'll wake you when it's time to…play." Buu nodded and Bibidi conjured his ball around him, a smirk on the warlock's face as he did so.

"Well, this was certainly an unexpected turn of events" Bibidi muttered to himself "maybe I won't have to destroy him now. At the very least, he's easier to control." "Don't forget about me, you monster!" The Majin Warlock turned to see a battered Shin rise to his feet, still willing to fight to the end.

"Oh, you're still here?" Bibidi rolled his eyes "I thought a kid like you would go running to Mommy and Daddy Kaioshin by now." Shin scowled and entered a fighting stance. "I may be young Bibidi but I am still a God while you're a mortal. It was very foolish to call your creature off before he finished me."

Bibidi merely chuckled. "I've faced your kind before and won boy. I even fought the last East Kaioshin,a warrior far beyond your caliber and she was a female! You stand no chance. Paparpapa!"

The warlock fired a magical blast from his hands that caught Shin off guard and made him fall to his knees in pain. He then followed up by magically hurling two large rocks at the Kaioshin and knocking him on his back. The young God groaned and tried to stand just as his enemy hovered over him and sneered mockingly. "Pathetic! Is this what the Kaioshin have to offer these days? I'm not even trying yet!"

With another cry of "Paparpapa!" Bibidi made the ground beneath his foe explode, creating a small crater and sending the Kaioshin high into the air. The warlock watched his foe vanish from sight and actually felt dissatisfied with his victory. "That was supposed to be a Kaioshin? Babidi could've beaten him when he was four! I suppose it was foolish of me to think there were any challenges left in the universe."

"If it is a challenge you seek, look no further warlock!" Bibidi turned just in time to see Kabito throw a punch towards him. A split second before the attack make contact, the warlock spoke a single word: "shield." A magical barrier surrounded Bibidi and absorbed Kabito's attack easily. The warlock smirked at the enraged Shin-jin and asked mockingly "care to try again?"

…

On a hilltop not far from the battle site, the legendary Z Sword stood tall and proud despite the destruction being waged around it. The ancient presence within the relic however ,was quite annoyed at having been disturbed. "What's going out out there!? It feels like a Kaishin quake!"

The Fiifteenth Generation East Kaioshin had been sealed within the Z Sword for countless ages but was fully aware of all that went on in the outside world. He had watched several generations of Kaioshin come and go, finding each one more annoying and whiny than the last. The current ones had thus far impressed him though and he had a soft spot for the East Kaioshin, who reminded him much of himself in his youth. He used his limited power to see that a badly beaten Shin had landed next to the Z Sword and became immediately concerned.

"So, that Bibidi and his pet monster dare attack here!?" Elder Kaioshin exclaimed after scanning his counterpart's mind "it's high time that miserable little warlock got what he deserved!" The old God put all his effort into focusing his power on Shin. While he couldn't possibly unlock his counterpart's potential in his current imprisonment, it was possible to heal the young God and boost his energy levels.

While he worked, Elder Kaioshin spoke to his descendent telepathically. 'Wake up Shin' the old God's voice sounded in East Kaioshin's head 'you must defeat Bibidi. You are the only one who can.' "Too strong" Shin mumbled in his semi-conscious state, only dimly aware that someone spoke to him.

Elder Kaioshin rolled his eyes. 'It's not always t the strongest who wins the fight youngster and besides, you're a lot stronger than you think. Don't you remember what Dai Kaioshin said? You must trust in yourself and you can accomplish great things. He believed in you and sacrificed himself so you could win the day. Do you really want to let him down?'

These words stirred something in Shin. As the healing process was completed, he stood and was filled with new resolve. While he would not remember what truly occurred that day, he flew off ready to defeat Bibidi once and for all. Elder Kaioshin smiled as he watched him go. That kid may just get him out of this damned sword one day.

…

Bibidi had long grown tired of playing with Kabito and now pinned the Shin-jin to the ground with mystic restraints. He then conjured up a pendulum and watched with sadistic glee as his foe got closer to death by the minute. "You know, I think I've figured out my next target" the warlock mused casually "you Kaioshin people are born on a special planet right? I think I might send Buu there next. Any tourist spots you recommend?"

"The Kaioshin will see you spend an eternity in Hell for your crimes Bibidi,just you wait!" Kabito was fearless even in the face of certain doom. "The Kaioshin are dead and they'll never rise again if I can help it!" Bibidi replied darkly "you think I was kidding? I'm going to erase every one of you so-called Gods until the only one the universe worships is me!"

"The only place you'll be worshipped is Hell, Bibidi!" The Majin Warlock turned to see Shin flying towards him at top speed, looking so strong that Kabito barely recongnized him. Bibidi however was unimpressed. "You're still alive? Stubborn fool! Paparpapa!"

Bibidi fired another magical blast only for the Kaioshin to swat it away. Shin proceeded to plow into the warlock and pummel him,never letting up for a second. Kabito was amazed. Not even the South Kaioshin fought with such fire!

Shin eventually ended his assault with his Shockwave attack, leaving Bibidi beaten and bloody. The half dead warlock crawled over to Buu's ball and made a desperate plea to the sleeping Majolem. "Pl-p-please-B-B-Buu…come out. Your master needs-ARG!" Bibidi's plea was cut short as East Kaioshin's boot crushed his skull, ending his life forever.

Kabito was instantly freed with Bibidi's demise and approached his master. The young God was breathing heavily, trying to control his rage. He had killed but he had saved perhaps all of creation in the process. 'You have been avenged my brothers and sisters' Shin thought as he gazed at Buu's ball 'may what I have done bring you far more peace than it has me.'

In the aftermath of Bibidi's death, a wave of change sweapt throughout Heaven. Because Kaioshin could live for billions of years, it took that long for new golden fruit to sprout on a Kaishin tree. This meant that the universe would go for millinia without Kaioshin to watch over it. As a result, the Kaio would now be given more responsibility while a still inexperienced Shin would operate from the shadows with Kabito's assistance

Sometime after this announcement was made, a new threat was brought to the last Kaioshin's attention. Bibidi's son Babidi had surpassed his father and was seeking revenge. Despite his greater power, the young warlock's attempts to create his own Majolem had been unsuccessful and he now traveled the universe recruiting followers and gathering enough power to awaken the dormant Buu from his slumber. The first to be enslaved was Dabura. Thanks to his home's close proximity to it, it was easy for Babidi to open a portal to the Demon Realm and recruit it's ruler. Dabura would serve as the warlock's top warrior and had personally inspected the planet that Shin hid Buu's ball on. This planet would be called Earth and it's people were newly evolved and weak. Shin and Kabito would pursue Bibidi across the universe to prevent Buu's second coming but none could predict how much the planet would change during the centuries long trip it took to reach there.

AN: I tried to make this match the Anime flashbacks as best I could but some things might still be off. Oh well.


	4. Kaio Saga

Kaio Saga

Peace reigned for the first few centuries after Bibidi's defeat. With the last Kaioshin hunting his nemesis across the universe, the lesser Kaio did their best to adjust to the new hierarchy and keep the universe in order. After the first two new generations came and went, the third was almost destined to face the first true threat since Majin Buu.

It began on the planet Hera,a small Western Galaxy world that had gone unnoticed by the Kaioshin for ages. The people of Hera were weak but they were powerful psychics whose gifts made them famous in their part of the galaxy. But some Herans were simply not satisfied with the extent of their abilities and thus was born Project Mentality.

Project Mentality was a secret government project run by Hera's top scientist,Dr. Cerebel. His goal was to create a psychic super soldier, one whose mind could overcome physical limitations and become invincible. From these radical experimentations, there came the Galaxy Soldiers: Kogu, Bido, Bujin, Zangya, and Bojack. As their creator has hoped,these five could use their psyhic abilities for combat and through sheer mental discipline,tap into boundless reserves of strength. Cerebel had hoped his warriors would live up to their name and protect not only Hera but the galaxy itself. Bojack,the designated leader of the Galaxy Soldiers, had other plans.

Cerebel was slain by his by his own creations and every trace of Project Mentality was destroyed on Bojack's orders. They could allow no one else to gain the power they had. After ravaging Hera,the rogue Galaxy Soldiers left their home world to become Space Pirates. They plundered the riches of the galaxy and left a trail of destruction in their wake as they searched for the ultimate conquest.

As Bojack's reign began to spread, the divine races were also active. The last of the reigning Kaio had passed on shortly after the Galaxy Soldiers went rogue and the newest generation of Shin-jin were being called into action. The Training Academy on Kaishin was packed with promising recruits, all eager to become Kaio but none was more eager than Seach.

Seach was a blue catfish Shin-jin known for a love of making jokes,even though they were always bad. He was mostly the Academy's class clown but was fiercely dedicated to becoming a Kaio. He always studied hard and never stopped trying to develop new martial art techniques. Even a joke could sometimes inspire a new move depending on how much he thought on it.

One particular day, Seach was eager to test out his latest move in a sparring session against his class mates. He was later thrilled to learn Kyheb had volunteered to go first with him. Kyheb was a purple bug Shin-jin who had bullied Seach since the fruits they were born from first ripened. They quickly became rivals upon entering the Academy and always sought to outdo each other. Seach was more often than not on the losing end of this rivalry but today, he was confident this would change.

The two Shin-Jin currently stood across from each other across from each other in the Acadamy's sparring ring, doing warm up exercises before a crowd of other students. Everyone was anxious to see the two rivals go at it. "You seem pretty chipper today Seach, could it be you enjoy these constant defeats?" Kyheb taunted and his opponent just smirked. "Keep thinking that shorty, today's the day you finally lose for once."

Kyheb grimaced. Seach knew he hated being the shortest in class and resented the other Shin-jin's height advantidge, no matter how slight it was. "Oh very funny, was that a joke? Next you'll be telling me you've mastered your precious Spirit Bomb."

Now it was Seach's turn to grimace. The Spirit Bomb was his pet project, a technique he had been developing since he first entered the Academy. It involved drawing the chi from all living things on a planet and creating a powerful ball of energy to hurl at your foe. It was potentially a nearly invincible move but the chi it needed was difficult to keep control of and had to be donated willingly. Even his most supportive instructors doubted he would ever master it.

"I'm not gonna waste the Spirit Bomb on a spar Kyheb, but the new move I've got is so good that you'll see RED." Seach burst into a fit of giggles at his apparent joke and Kyheb rolled his eyes. How did this joker get into the Academy in the first place? As their instructor Erol stepped forward to begin the bout, both Shin-jin quieted and fell into a fighting stance.

"Are both fighters ready? Whoever gets knocked out, gives up, or goes out of bounds loses. Begin!"

At the elder Shin-jin's command, Seach rushed at his rival. He begin throwing punches and kicks that were either blocked or missed because they couldn't connect. "It's not so bad being short now, is it?" Kyheb taunted as he backed away "now enough "now enough warming up, It's time to get serious. Thunder Flash!"

A massive lightning bolt shot from Kyheb's hands as he unleashed his best attack. Seach made no move to dodge and simply placed two fingers to his forehead before it hit. There was a big explosion when it cleared, the blue Shin-jin was gone. Kyheb was horrified.

"OH MY KAIOSHIN! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Kyheb sank to his knees and openly cried as all his classmates looked on. "You dimwit, why didn't you move? I know I gave you a hard time but I never wanted you dead, I swear! I'd give anything to hear one of your jokes right now."

"Okay, how's this? What did the zombie say to the undertaker?" Kyheb turned to see a very much alive Seach behind him, saying "give up? I ain't dead yet!"

Seach doubled over with laughter while Kyheb couldn't form a sentence. "How did-?" "It's called Instant Transmission,a quick teleportation technique developed on Yardat. I chose it for my Intergalactic Technique class a few months ago." One of the Academy's electives was studying techniques from all four galaxies and learning at least one for yourself. Kyheb was an average student and didn't care for such things.

"That's your new move? Something you copied after learning about it in some nerd class? That's pathetic! It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat my Thunder Flash."

Seach suddenly turned serious and assumed a power up stance. "Oh, that wasn't my new move, this is!" The blue Shin-jin began gathering chi and yelled out "Kaio-ken!" Kyheb watched as a deep red aura ignited around his rival, doubling his muscle mass and making his blue skin streaked with crimson.

Seach's power level doubled in seconds and he streaked towards his rival with a speed he never had before, unleashing a barrage of blows that Kyheb couldn't block or evade. The blue Shin-jin did this for several minutes and pushed his foe closer and closer to the edge of the ring. He only hoped he could control his technique long enough. Seach had developed the Kaio-ken to double his strength, speed and senses temporarily, but the scant few moments it had lasted during it's trial run only yesterday was far too short for the Shin-jin's liking. The strain it placed on his body was also something he hadn't planned on.

Seach eventually poured the majority of his enhanced strength into an uppercut that sent Kyheb skyward. Only the ability to control chi allowed his rival to stop and float in the air. Seach was about to follow when he collapsed to his knees in pain, his red aura fading as gasped for breath. The Kaio-ken had finally become too much for him.

"You're looking a little winded down there" Kyheb taunted from above "ready to give up?" Truthfully, Seach had shocked him with the Kaio-ken and done quite a bit of damage but his rival would never know that. "N…never!" The blue Shin-jin didn't yet have the strength to get off his knees but he would be defiant to the end.

"Suit yourself" Kyheb shrugged mockingly "you've just given me a chance to try out MY new technique anyway. Hyper Tornado!" The Shin-jin began spinning at such a fast pace that a literal tornado formed around him, hiding his form completely. Seach's face morphed into a look of horror as said tornado began bearing down upon him and broke into a run.

The other students watched in amazement as Seach was sucked into the tornado's base and shot out the top a few moments later,looking very beat up. The tornado vanished soon after and Kyheb gently touched down on the ring floor, looking smug as he watched Seach land outside the ring. "The match is over" Erol announced a moment later "the winner is Kyheb by ring out!"

The students all cheered as Kyheb flaunted his victory for the crowd. A battered Seach rose slowly to his feet and watched the scene with a mix of envy and disgust. 'It's not fair! I was so close to beating him this time! If only I had perfected the kaio-ken in time or at least attempted the Spirit Bomb!'

Seach was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and saw Erol smiling at him. "You performed quite well today Seach. You and Kyheb both. Those moves were better than anything I've seen in the last thousand years. I'm convinced you're perfect for the job."

Seach was confused. "Uh…what job sir?" Erol just smiled. "I can't share too many details but if you come to Headmaster Laris' office tomorrow,all will be explained." The old Shin-jin walked off, leaving his pupil very confused but also intrigued.

Later that evening, Seach returned home with his instructor's words ringing in his ears. What job could someone like him be perfect for? These thoughts continued to plague the Shin-jin's mind all through dinner and even as he entered his home gym for a late night training session. Filled with magically conjured exercise machines, weights and even living training dummies that could look like anyone he chose, Seach made sure his gym was everything he needed.

Facing off against several fake versions of Kyheb, Seach pushed his body to it's limits to master the Kaio-ken. He had just finished every sparring partner but one when he felt the crimson aura begin to fade and his strength ebb. It was also the moment that the false Kyheb unleashed a Hyper Tornado. Seach found himself again facing the mighty windstorm but he did not panic like before. Instead, he gathered all the strength he had and yelled out "Kaio-ken times two!"

The crimson aura flared around the Shin-jin's body once more, bigger and brighter than ever. Seach grit his teeth and stifled a pained yelp as his power level shot up even further. Doubling his strength took a toll on his body but quadrupling it was agonizing. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, Seach launched himself into the Hyper Tornado and straight towards the fake Kyheb. A single punch knocked his foe out of the whirlwind and into a wall, where it assumed it's true form as a lifeless training dummy. The Hyper Tornado ended and a heavily panting Seach floated in mid-air for less than a minute before all went dark.

…

Seach awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. Upon realizing he was late for his appointment, he used Instant Transmisson to appear in the Headmaster's office and startled the elder Shin-jin. "By the Kaioshin pupil Seach! Where did you come from?"

"My apologies sir" Seach said with a bow "Instant Transmission was designed for speed and not subtlety." "And yet,you're still the last one here" a very familiar voice spoke up and Seach turned to see Kyheb seated behind him. "What are you doing here!?" Kyheb smirked and explained "our dear martial arts instructor approached me yesterday and complimented me on my brilliant moves during our spar. It seems I'm perfect for a rather high profile assignment but the real question is what are you doing here?"

Seach was about to retort that he had been told the same thing when Headmaster Laris spoke up. "Oh, you boys weren't the only ones picked. Two more promising students have been asked to meet us this morning and they should be here shortly." At that moment, the door opened and two more Shin-jin shuffled into the office. Seach and Kyheb both groaned in union as they recongnised Damarke and Nadophe.

Damarke and Nadophe were the only two who hated Kyheb as much as Seach. They hated Seach even more. While Nadophe was a green skinned female who had a love of racing and a speed based fighting style to match, Damarke was tall and pink skinned with bright red lips. It was well known that the four didn't get along and the headmaster began to immediately regret having them in the same room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Seach the Leech and Kyheb" Nadophe sneered "what happened? Did one of your little slap fights get out of hand?" Kyheb stiffened while Seach blushed in embareassment at his old nickname. "You should talk Nadophe, considering how many catfights you've been in trying and failing to steal a boyfriend! I hear they're considering making it a graduation requirement to beat you up!" Now it was Nadophe's turn to stiffen up. Even amongst the other female students, she was considered quite weak and had to rely on speed when sparring.

"How would you know cockroach boy?" Damarke snorted "she's probably the only girl you've ever seen other than Seach over there!" Kyheb raised an eyebrow. "Cockroach boy? Oh, that's real big talk from a guy with pink skin and giant red lips. What are you anyway? Some kind of clown?

The argument continued to escalate until the Headmaster ran out of patience. "Quiet, all of you! I'm well aware of your history with one another but that will have to be overlooked for now. Your martial arts instructor and I have taken note of your performances as of late and come to the conclusion that you're perfect for a special assignment in the mortal realm."

This caught everyone's attention. Few ever visited the mortal realm except for Kaio on rare occasions. With no reigning Kaio yet, the living universe was a mystery to the students of Kaishin, save for one who hadn't been seen in years "What would you have us do sir?"

"I don't want anything from you" Headmaster Laris replied "I'm working on behalf of an old friend." At that moment, the sound of an engine could he heard outside and the elderly Shin-jin smiled slightly. "That would be him now so I suggest you follow me if you're seriously interested." The four students were quick to obey as their Headmaster got up and headed for the main entrance. As they walked, the quartet could feel a mix of fear and awe rise up in them all: what had they gotten into?

When the group stepped outside, they were surprised to see a motorcycle in front of them. It's rider was dressed in punk rocker clothes and a helmet that gleamed in the Kaishin sun. "That's your friend!? Kyheb asked the Headmaster "what is he wearing?" "Never mind what he's wearing" Nadophe piped up as she eyed the bike in awe "this is the most beautiful machine I've ever seen." The rider chuckled. "Glad you think so babe. Nice to see your teach hasn't turned you kids into a bunch of squares." "Nice to see you too, Faux" Headmaster Laris said dryly.

The rider removed his helmet to reveal a humanoid looking Shin-jin with a short beard and long red hair tied in a ponytail. He wore shades to complete his biker look and adjusted them as he flashed a charming smile. "Lars,you old dog! How did you know it was me?" "Who else on Kaishin would be caught with a bike after the infamous Snake Way Drag Race a thousand years ago?" Faux chuckled as nostalgia overtook him. "Ah, those were the days. Remember when you had a sense of humor?"

As Headmaster Laris rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, his students were in awe. Everyone on Kaishin knew Faux as a legendary Shin-jin warrior who had left to roam the universe with the blessings of the Kaio. Every student dreamed of becoming as strong as him and roaming the galaxies. To find out their Headmaster knew such a man personally was the ultimate thrill.

Laris suddenly noticed their staring and said "ah yes, I'd almost forgotten. Students, this is my old classmate-" he was cut off as the young Shin-jin practically trampled over him to meet their idol. "I love your shades Mr. Faux!" "You wanna race sometime?" "I've studied all your moves!" "What moves Kyheb? No one around has ever seen him fight before!" "I know more of his moves than you ever will Seach!" "Prove it!" "Make me!"

Faux chuckled nervously as he backed away from the young Shin-jin. "Settle down kids, settle down. It's actually YOUR moves I'm interested in. I'm sure Laris told you about the special assignment?" "Yes, though I couldn't say much as you were pretty vague even with me." Laris piped up "what is it that you want with these kids anyway?"

Faux's expression suddenly turned grim. "You guys have been out of the loop up here but in the universe below, a cat named Bojack has been throwing his weight around. He's already got the entire Western Galaxy under his control and at least half the East. I've fought him before but his henchmen have always stopped me from finishing the job. I figured with the Academy turning out way better students since my day,it would be my best bet for backup. That's why I asked Laris to find you all."

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED BOJACK!" Laris yelled as he got in his friend's face "I WON'T HAVE YOU SENDING STUDENTS OF MINE AGAINST THAT MADMAN FAUX! IF YOU NEED WARRIORS,GO TO THE CHECK IN STATION AND ASK KING NECRIS! HE'LL ALLOW SOME WARRIORS TO AID YOU IF IT'S A REAL EMERGENCY!"

"Most anyone I could get died already fighting Bojack" Faux replied "and with no Kaio to train under, they wouldn't fare any better a second time. It's gonna take some divine intervention for this job." Laris was livid with rage. "THESE KIDS AREN'T GODS FAUX,THEY'RE STUDENTS!" "Maybe, but they might be just who we need."

Before Laris could reply, four unified voices cut in: "we'll do it." The elder Shin-Jin looked back at his students with shock and disbelief. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "We are sir" Seach confirmed "you yourself said we were perfect for the job."

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW IT WAS BOJACK!" Taking a deep breath, Laris attempted to calm himself before saying "look kids, I've been keeping tabs on Bojack myself and he's no mere pirate. He's a psychopath and the strongest warrior in the universe at this time. People are ever comparing him to Majin Buu from the old legends."

"Majin Buu was beaten" Seach countered "Bojack can be too." "I never thought I'd say this but Seach is right" Kyheb spoke up "and besides, it's not like we won't have the great Faux with us. Together, there's no way we can lose!" Both Damarke and Nadophe nodded in agreement and Laris was visibly stunned: the four worst rivals in Academy history actually agreed with one another!

The old Headmaster sighed and cast a glance back at Faux. Only he knew that the tales of Faux's strength were highly exaggerated and his legendary feats had only been made possible with Laris' coaching. He didn't know why his old friend had decided to challenge Bojack but if it kept his students safe, the old Headmaster was prepared to be Faux's "wing man" for what would surely be the final time. That was what he wanted to say but what came out was "Obey Faux's orders or you'll be dead, remember that."

The quartet nodded and Faux placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Thanks pal, this means a lot." Laris slapped his friend's hand away and turned to whisper a warning. "What it means is that I trust that these kids are smarter than we ever were and history won't repeat itself. For your sake, it had better not!"

Faux sweat-dropped as Laris turned on his heel, marching back inside and violently slamming the doors closed. Regaining his composure, the legendary Shin-jin turned to address his new partners. "I've tracked Bojack to the planet Menk in the East Galaxy. I can make pretty good time on my hog but what about you cats?"

Before anyone else could reply, Seach spoke up. "Not to worry sir, I know Instant Transmission." "Yardat huh? Not bad kid, not bad at all." Faux nodded in approval "see you there then." The legendary warrior then leaped on his bike, giving the younger Shin-jin a salute as he cranked the throttle. The machine roared to life and vanished in a flash of multi-colored light.

"Talk about good time" Nadophe said in awe of the bike's speed "I have GOT to get the name of his mechanic." "There's time for that later Nadophe" said Kyheb "right now, we have to get to Menk. You ready Seach?"

Seach didn't answer. He was still in shock from receiving praise from his idol. "He said I wasn't bad at all" the young Shin-jin whispered in awe before Kyheb thumped him. "Get your head straight and Instant Transmisson us to Menk, you dimwit!"

Seach suddenly grew very nervous. "Uh…yeah,about that? I can't really do it." "WHAT!?" "It's no big deal or anything but I learned Instant Transmission just last week and so far, I can only manage short distances."

"Please tell me this is one of your lame jokes." Kyheb all but begged his rival but Seach shook his head. "THEN HOW WILL WE GET TO MENK!?" "Well, I figure if you guys lent me some of your energy, I can get us pretty close." "How close is 'pretty close' going to be?" Damarke asked sarcastically "only a few billion light years out of our way? Nadophe face-palmed. "At this rate, we would be better off taking my bike and it's still in the shop" she grumbled.

"Hey ,it's our one shot so unless you have any better ideas ,just shut up and trust me!" Seach complained and the Shin-jin trio grumbled in resignation. They placed their hands on Seach's shoulders, giving him a portion of their chi as he focused on using Instant Transmisson. A few moments later, they vanished.

…

Menk was often called "the rich man's planet" by it's neighbors in the East Galaxy. The entire world was incredibly wealthy from the gold used to construct it's cities to the rare gems mined beneath it's surface. Everyone had the best of anything money could buy and it was this that inevitably drew Bojack and his crew to them in the first place. In less than a week, the Galaxy Soldiers had conquered Menk and made slaves of the citizens, forcing them to mine gems for their Emperor Bojack.

The feared pirate observed these proceedings from the balcony of his new palace, watching former nobles toil in the dirt under the planet's twin suns. Such suffering would usually bring Bojack joy but today he felt empty. A hunger gnawed at him that needed to be filled, a hunger for blood and battle. Menk's military had barely been a workout! For all the money invested in them, Bojack expected the planet's warriors to at least entertain him.

"What troubles you my lord? " Bojack turned towards Zangya,the only one able to approach him unannounced, and sighed. "I'm merely bored with conquest Zangya. These raids have become pointless and unsatisfying without the snap of bone to accompany them. I need a challenge, something to test my strength. Even that annoying biker who keeps trying to get in our way would be satisfying right now."

Zangya frowned slightly before a small, seductive smile crossed her face. "I may be able to satisfy you with something a bit more…physical." The last woman of Hera saunted over to her master and kissed him passonitely, bringing a smirk to Bojack's face. There was a reason Zangya was the sole female Galaxy Soldier.

Before either one could make a move towards the other, a familiar sound reached Bojack's ears. He returned to the balcony and directed his gaze to the heavens in time to see the bike barreling towards his palace. With a sickening crash, his old enemy Faux landed before him. "Bojack, the party's over!"

The space pirate stared at the Shin-jin for a minute and chuckled. "So, you're back already? I thought you got scared off last time when you fought Zangya. I suppose I can ask her to hold back this time." At the mention of her name, Bojack's henchwoman shot Faux a sick grin that inwardly made him shudder.

"You can think what you want Bojack" Faux sneered as he assumed a fighting stance "I'm here for you and you alone. My posse can handle your little group just fine." Zangya snorted and assumed her own stance. "Ignore this fool my lord, I'll take care of him for you."

Bojack calmly stepped forward and said "No need Zangya, I've been needing some exercise. I'll humor my old friend's request and even give him a sporting chance." The space pirate than placed one arm behind his back and grinned at Faux condescendingly. "Whenever you're ready, little man."

Faux immediately went on the offense, rushing Bojack with a flurry of punches and kicks. The space pirate blocked each attack for several minutes until he grabbed Faux's leg in mid kick and hurled him into a wall, all with the same arm. The Shin-jin warrior crumpled to the floor and didn't get up. Zangya finally approached his prone form and reported "He's unconscious, my lord."

Bojack frowned. "Already? Perhaps I should have held back more but no matter. He mentioned he had allies this time so they should provide some worthwhile entertainment. Assemble the Galaxy Soldiers and hunt them down!"

Zangya nodded and left to carry out her orders. After she left, Bojack turned to the still unconscious Faux and said "I hope whoever you brought really is a challenge old man. I would just love to get my hands dirty."

…

At that moment, four figures appeared in the middle of a ruined city and took in their surroundings. "Nice going Seach, you blew it again! Kyheb griped "this doesn't even look like Menk!" The blue Shin-jin frowned. "What are you talking about!? The rubble is gold and incrusted with jewels, where else could we be!?" "Lots of planets have gold cities!" "NO THEY DON'T! Don't you pay any attention to the planets we study in class!" "No, because I'm not a nerd!"

While Seach and Kyheb bickered, Damarke and Nadophe continued to look around. "It doesn't really matter where we are" the female Shin-jin muttered "the question is who did this? I've never seen anything like this." Damarke nodded grimly. "I know, it's unreal."

At that moment,some rather high chi levels began to approach and got everyone's attention. Four figures dropped from the sky and stood across from the Shin-jin. Each had dark blue skin and even though one wore a turban, seemed to have fiery orange hair as well. "Welcome to Menk strangers" the lone woman in the group purred in a sultry voice "what brings you here?

Seach snickered triumphantly. "I told you I was right" he whispered to Kyheb "pays to be a 'nerd' sometimes doesn't it?" The other Shin-jin rolled his eyes. "Yeah,yeah, but we still don't know how to find Bojack. You got an answer for that?"

Seach looked back at the mysterious girl and she smiled at him very coyly,making the Shin-jin blush. "You just leave it to me" he whispered to Kyheb "ladies love a guy with a sense of humor."

Ignoring his classmates' groans, Seach stepped forward. "Sorry to keep you waiting miss but to answer your question, we're looking for someone named Bojack." "Bojack?" "Yes mam, he's a Space Pirate and very dangerous. I hear he can make an Oni's timbers shiver."

To everyone's shock, {including Seach} the girl giggled at the joke. "Oh, I know who Bojack is but do you know who we are?" Her face instantly turned sinister and she turned to her three friends. "Galaxy Soldiers, sound off!" "Kogu!" "Bido!" "Bujin!" "…and Zangya" the girl announced "we are Bojack's crew and any who would seek to oppose him will die by our hands!"

Seach sweat-dropped and let out a nervous chuckle. "Aw come on, that's gotta be a joke right? There's no way a pretty thing like you could cause this slaughter."

Bido chuckled and looked around the destroyed city. "You think this was a slaughter? This was just a bored afternoon. If you want a slaughter, we'll give you one." "Yes" Bujin agreed "we're sure you'll find it a very…interactive experience."

The Galaxy Soldiers attacked the Shin-jin in a blur, each picking their own foe. Bido fought Damarke, Bujin fought Nadophe, Kogu fought Kyheb, and Zangya fought Seach. The battle was so fierce that the tremors could be felt all the way to Bojack's palace. The Space Pirate stood up from his throne and grinned: finally, a challenge!

A few moments after the battle began, the four Shin-jin lay in a crumpled heap. The Galaxy Soldiers sneered at them as they struggled to get up. "Was this really the best you could do?" Bido scoffed "I barely broke a sweat!" "Hey, at least your guy tried fighting back" Zangya complained "the blue idiot I got stuck with didn't even try!"

"Hey, for your information, a gentleman doesn't use his full strength against a lady!" Seach grunted as he tried and failed to get up. "Hmmph, never heard Zangya called that before" Bujin joked and the other male Galaxy Soldiers burst out laughing. The lady in question just glared.

"Enough you buffoons!" Zangya snapped "it's time to end this." The Galaxy Soldiers raised their hands and began charging a final attack. The Shin-jin felt the power behind the assault and knew they were about to meet their end.

"You four, stand down!" At the sound of the commanding voice above, all combatants looked up. Someone new had arrived and there was little doubt it was Bojack himself. The four Shin-jin were terrified just feeling his power.

The Galaxy Soldiers bowed as their leader descended to the ground. "My lord, what a surprise! Zangya said nervously "we were just about to destroy these pests for you." "Were you? Bojack sneered "how strange, I don't remember giving that order."

"But sir-" "Silence!" Bojack leveled his gaze at the Shin-jin and said "these four clearly have more than what they showed you if Faux brought them along. I'd like to see what they can really do." The Space Pirate turned to Bujin and nodded roughly, sending the psychic warrior scrambling over to the Shin-jin.

A confused Seach could only watch as Bujin placed a single finger on his forehead,causing them both to glow pink. When it faded, the Shin-jin found he could stand again. "What just happened?" Seach asked but the Galaxy Soldier didn't answer. He was too busy doing the same to the others.

"You're not healed" Bujin informed the stunned Shin-jin "I merely placed a mental block against the pain in your minds. You'll feel good as new for a while but it won't block any new pain you're sure to get from Lord Bojack. Best of luck to you weaklings." The Galaxy Soldier shot his enemies a condescending smirk before trotting back to his master.

The Shin-jin glared for a moment before turning to each other. "Okay guys, we've got another chance. What's the plan?" "PLAN!? Are you insane Seach!? We just got our asses kicked by a bunch of thugs, there's no way we can beat Bojack!"

"But he's right" Seach countered "we were caught offguard and didn't even use our best moves. Maybe they could slow Bojack down long for Faux to show up." Before anyone could respond, the Space Pirate in question burst out laughing. "So you really do work for Faux? Well, I hate to disappoint but he was already dealt with. It was quite pathetic actually and I sincerely hope you can make up for it."

The Shin-jin were shocked. The legendary Faux actually lost!? "N…no! I…it can't be!" Seach stammered "we had the Galaxy Soldiers preoccupied and there's no way you could beat him alone!"

Bojack scoffed. "Ha! You really think I need help against an imbecile like him? He's gotten in my way before and ran every time things got tough. I've got him in my dungeon right now and he's probably still begging for mercy."

Seach was shaking with fury at Bojack's words. "Y…you're lying! People like you always lie! They think it's funny to deceive others but you know what? I know comedy and you're…not…FUNNY!"

With a furious yell, Seach flew straight towards Bojack, plowing into him at breakneck hammered the Space Pirate with blow after blow and pushed him almost to the outskirts of the city. The enraged Shin-jin even repeated his spar with Kyheb by knocking Bojack into the sky. Seach's classmates were amazed but the Galaxy Soldiers just looked at each other knowingly.

'Wow! I had no idea I had so much strength without using the Kaio-k-HUH!?' Seach was shocked out of his thoughts by the sight of Bojack hovering above him, completely unharmed. "Nice shot kid, I have a feeling we're gonna have some fun." The Space Pirate then turned to his crew and barked out "none of you get in our way! This fight is mine!"

The Galaxy Soldiers nodded fearfully as their leader grinned down at Seach. "Shall we?" The blue Shinjin said nothing and assumed a power-up stance. "Kaio-ken times two!"

The crimson aura ignited and Seach shot into the sky. He and Bojack were soon trading blows so fast, the others couldn't keep up. Even Kyheb was impressed with his rival's power. He actually seemed to be Bojack's equal!

Up above, Seach struggled to maintain his technique. He could handle a regular Kaio-ken during training but using a double Kaio-ken during a fight was going to kill him if he kept it up any longer. "I gotta admit kid, it's been a while since anyone's pushed me this hard" Bojack admitted even as they clashed "at this rate, I might have to do something I hardly ever do." "And what might that be?" Seach asked, trying to sound strong even as he gasped for breath "giving up?" "More like going all out."

Bojack unleashed a primal yell as he powered up, his overcoat being destroyed instantly. Seach couldn't hide his shock when the process ended only seconds later and the Space Pirate's power level was higher than ever! His skin has also turned bright green and his fiery orange hair was now crimson red. The Shin-jin could only watch in mute horror as his foe casually removed his bandanna and flashed him a murderous smile.

"Do you like my new look?" Bojack asked mockingly "it's a side effect from the experiments that gave birth to me and my crew. I've never used it unless I was facing a truly challenging opponent so you should be very proud of yourself right now. Sadly,those same people have had tragically short lives."

The Space Pirate suddenly vanished and reappeared with his fist in Seach's stomach,making the Kaio-ken aura fizzle out instantly. He then proceeded to pummel the Shin-jin for several minutes before grabbing his leg and hurling him through the air. Seach was just barely able to stop himself with chi control and floated in the air while trying to catch his breath.

'No wonder Faux couldn't beat this freak! That transformation of his is a nightmare! The only question now is what do I do about it?' Even as Seach thought this, the freak in question floated across from him and frowned deeply.

"Are you really finished so soon? It's not everyday I go all out and I was hoping to enjoy it a bit longer. Surely that blazing red aura trick you pulled can go a little farther?"

Seach winced inwardly when he heard that. A triple Kaio-ken was theorhetically possible but the technique was still imperfect and the double variation was a risk in itself. The Shin-jin would more than likely die from the effort! 'Still' Seach thought grimly as he stared back at Bojack 'what choice do I have?'

The Shin-jin mustered up his courage then and there and announced "Alright Bojack, you asked for it! Kaio-ken times three!" The crimson aura began to flicker but died out just as fast. Seach sweat-dropped as he realized he had reached his limit. "I'm waiting" Bojack grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

Seach chuckled nervously. "Uh…it seems I've reached a plateu in my strength so what we settle this non-violently? How 'bout a joke telling contest? I'll go first!"

The Shin-jin took a moment to compose himself and then asked "what does someone from Yardat ask for when they need a new car part fast?" Bojack didn't respond, looking more annoyed by the minute. "Give up? They ask for an…Instant Transmisson!"

Seach burst out laughing at his own joke, seemingly forgetting the danger he was in. Bojack si;ently extended his hand and began gathering chi at an alarming rate. By the time Seach had calmed down, the Space Pirate's attack was fully charged but the Shin-jin didn't notice. "Well,you're up but I don't think you'll be able to top that one. Yardat jokes are the funniest stuff in three of the four galaxies and that wasn't even my best stuff." "Grand Smasher!"

"I don't get-AAAH!" By the time Seach realized what had happened, it was too late. Bojack's attack struck him dead on and left behind a massive explosion. Down below, everyone could feel the Shin-jin's chi vanish.

Bojack descended to Menk's surface and the Galaxy Soldiers rushed to greet him. Their faces were contorted into masks of awe at the sight of their leader's new form. "My lord, you've transformed" Zangya noted "was that catfish creature really that-?" The last female of Hera was cut off as Bojack pushed past his crew and stomped towards the remaining Shin-jin,who somehow remained stoic as he stared them down.

"So who's next?" Bojack taunted the trio "I hope you're as entertaining as your friend. How about we start with the jokes first and get them out of the way?" The three Shin-jin remained silent for several seconds before raising their hands and charging chi blasts with a collective cry of "go to Hell!"

The blasts made a direct hit and covered their target in smoke. A chuckle was heard not a minute later from within. "Hell? Now that is funny! Don't you know? This IS Hell and I welcome you to it!"

Bojack leaped out of the smoke and into the air, ready to crash down upon the three Shin-jin. The trio dodged just in time as the Space Pirate's fist created a massive crater in the ground. The next thing Bojack knew, they had surrounded him with Nadophe to his right, Kyheb behind him, and Damarke right in front of him. The clown-like Shin-jin gathered his courage and unleashed his best technique.

"Five Point Destructo Blast!" Damarke yelled as he fired energy waves from his hands,eyes and mouth all at once. Bojack retaliated by firing razor-thin beams from his own eyes that completetely canceled out the Shin-jin's attack and rendered him unconscious. One down,two to go.

"Rapid Fire Melee!" Bojack heard Nadophe's voice just seconds before she left his right side and began appearing all around him in a blur,landing lightning fast punches and kicks every second. She had designed the technique to wear down stronger foes with precise attacks and against anyone else,it would've worked. Bojack easily blocked every hit and brought his knee into the Shin-jin's stomach so hard she was airborn. He then flew up and spiked her into the ground.

A chill ran up Kyheb's spine as he realized he now stood alone. As Bojack rushed towards him,time seemed to slow down. The Shin-jin gathered up his chi as fast as he could and the moment Bojack's face was mere inches from his own,unleashed a Thunder Flash a point-blank range. The resulting explosion knocked him several yards away,close to the mountain range just outside the city.

'Lesson learned' Kyheb thought even as he climbed to his feet gasping for breath 'never use that move unless I'm far away.' When a lightly burned but otherwise unharmed Bojack landed in front of him a moment later, he mentally added 'though I may not live long enough to repeat my mistake.' "You actually managed to hurt me" the Space Pirate sneered with no trace of humor in his voice "no one ever hurts me! It's time I put an end to you!"

The Galaxy Soldiers landed behind their leader at that moment and watched as he gathered chi for the Galactic Buster,his ultimate move. They had seen it only once back on Hera and had been amazed at the devastation it caused. Who knew what it could do when Bojack was at his most powerful?

It was at that moment that Zangya caught a glimpse of something in the sky above. It was so parcular that she risked Bojack's wrath to point it out. "Uh…my lord? What is-AAAH!"

Kyheb watched in amazement as a big ball of energy suddenly crashed down upon Bojack and his crew, creating a big flash. When it faded, all five were unconscious and Bojack had resumed his normal form. "What the Hell just happened!? Kyheb explained "what was that!?"

"That was the Spirit Bomb" a very familiar voice said from out of nowhere "I told you I could get it to work." Kyheb's eyes widened in shock as a smirking Seach suddenly appeared before him, looking no worse for wear. "SEACH!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

The blue Shin-jin chuckled. "Yep, Instant Transmission's not only a great punch line but a good means of escape. I managed to lock onto the chi of people mining beneath the mountains and teleport there. I started making the Spirit Bomb while you guys fought Bojack. I had over two million people on the planet ready to donate energy but it's still an imperfect technique so I could only take the energy of a few hundred without losing control. Good thing it was enough."

Kyheb rolled his eyes. "So we did all the work while you hid and came up with a lame plan? How typical." A genuine smile then appeared on the Shin-jin's face as he said "nice job Seach." "Thanks" Seach replied with a matching smile "Does this mean we're friends now?" "Not on your life nerd" Seach said more kindly than usual "but it's a start."

…

And so it was that the Shin-jin Elders imprisoned Bojack and his crew in a star at the center of the universe,using the North Kaio planet as a seal. The four who defeated him were later made the new Kaio with Seach residing over the North, Damarke in the South, Nadophe in the East and Kyheb in the West. The four remained rivals however and only got along during a rare universal crisis. Faux, who became Dai Kaio and managed to keep the truth about his defeat a secret, began organizing Tournaments on his planet that would allow the four to pit their students against each other for bragging rights. Unfortunately, Seach's new planet was located at the end of the immensely long Snake Way and a demon sorceress named Princess Snake had taken up residence on part of it, seducing and eating any man who came near her as well as killing any woman she deemed a threat to her beauty. Since these same people were traveling Snake Way to train with Seach, he barely received any students save for a teenage Oni named Yemma who stopped a rebellion in Hell with his training, later becoming Judge of the Dead, and an Earth warrior named Olibu, both of whom escaped the sorceress through pure luck. It wasn't until a young man named Son Goku appeared one day that Seach finally found a pupil that could match Kyheb's student Pikkon and whose eventual fame made him one of the most respected Kaio ever…even if that same pupil was also the death of him.

AN: I'm pretty sure this is the first time anyone's done a King Kai origin story. It made sense considering Bojack's movie is the only one that fits perfectly into canon. Bojack's attacks come from the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series.


	5. Movie 01: The First Super Saiyan

Movie 01: The First Super Saiyan

AN: The first Dragon Ball Alpha movie is here! I wish to treat this fic like another installment in the franchise and that means films and specials, though probably only a couple and all of them are cannon.

Each Galaxy is unique and changes with every generation of Gods that watches them. The Northern Galaxy was no exception, as Seach soon realized when he became it's Kaio. The North was home to the Namekians, Yardatians,and as Seach found when he peered farther outward, the Saiyans.

The Saiyans dwelled on the far-off planet of Saiya as a primitive humanoid species, known for all having black hair and eyes as well as monkey-like tails and muscular bodies. As descendents from survivors of an ancient war, they were also a mighty warrior race who hungered for battle. Every man,woman, and child lived to fight and grow as strong as possible. Many other warrior races often invaded to challenge their power and each time, they stood victorious.

It was during one such invasion that the true extent of the Saiyans' power was uncovered. The Nocturnes, a bat-like race whose power peaked when shrouded in darkness, launched an attack on Saiya at night and managed to wipe out several Saiyan clans in the heat of battle. Unfortunately for them,it was also the night of the full moon.

On Planet Saiya, the moon was only full once every twenty-five hundred years and it held a terrible secret about the Saiyan race. Saiyan tails contained a special gland activated only when they looked at a full moon and absorbed what they called Blutz Waves through their eyes. This gland caused Saiyans to became giant ape-like beasts called Oozaru, ten times as strong and ten times as feral as their normal forms. The last time it occurred, the whole race nearly wiped itself out!

The Nocturnes were beaten soundly by their enemies' transformation and less than half of them survived to tell the tale. When the Saiyans returned to normal the next morning, they remembered nothing and simply celebrated victory once more. The surviving Nocturnes never forgot what they witnessed however and vowed to spare others the horror. They warned all who would listen of the Oozaru and did everything they could to prevent others from invading Planet Saiya.

These efforts were successful but the Saiyans soon grew restless without regular challenges and took to fighting themselves to satisfy their bloodlust. This lead to several centuries of senseless destruction until Broccules appeared. On the surface, Broccules was an average Saiyan but he had been born with a genetic mutation that would herald a new era for his race. When he became an adult and witnessed the slaughter of his entire clan, his rage was unleashed and he transformed into something far greater than an Oozaru. The murdering Saiyans watched in shock as Broccules' hair stood on end and turned gold, his eyes turned a brilliant blue, his muscle mass doubled, and his eyebrows vanished. Golden fur covering his upper body and a lightning-like aura completed the change.

The transformed warrior easily slaughtered his clan's murderers and vowed to end the war with his power. He used his new chi controlling skills to fly around the planet,battling any Saiyans he came across. The clan leaders were so frightened by this golden demon's strength that they proclaimed him their king and bowed before him. Broccules accepted and shocked his new subjects by reverting to his normal form and revealing himself as one of them. From that day forward, he was known as "the Super Saiyan."

Years passed and Broccules ruled the Saiyans with an iron fist. During his reign, he took multiple mates and sired many sons and daughters to keep his bloodline strong, All were born with great strength but lacked their father's genetic mutation and could only transform into a weaker Super Saiyan form that changed their hair and eyes alone. Little did they they were all born with various levels of Super Saiyan dormant within them to compenstate for this and could have reached them had they trained hard enough.

Along with the training of his many offspring, Broccules sought to revive the space faring technology used by his race's ancestors. The Saiyans were still primitive compared to most of the Northern races but had always been more intelligent than others gave them credit for. In fact,they were close to developing a working ship large enough to carry a small army. Broccules would use this ship to send his children across the galaxy to carve a grand empire in his name. Seach took note of their progress and feared he would have to step in if things got out of hand. He also feared that if it came to that,he would lose for Broccules was far stronger than Bojack or any other threat he had faced since becoming a Kaio.

As it turned out, someone else would come to stand in the Super Saiyan's way. On the other end of the Galaxy, King Cold of the planet Arcose was also planning to spread his influence. Arcosians, also known as Changlings to some, were a race of shape shifters who could alter their very DNA at will. Their most recent and most radical change had been several million years ago when Arcose entered a permanent Ice Age, forcing them to assume reptilian forms that could survive in any atmosphere. This new form caused them to thrive in arctic climates and gained them the nickname "Ice-jin" from the neighboring world.

Cold was one the rare members of his species to be born with exceptional strength,so much that it became difficult to control on his own. He was eventually forced to use his abilities to create an alternate form for himself that would surpress his power. While most knew Cold as a hulking brute with horns and purple skin, few knew of the far more dangerous form he could transform into when forced into battle. If a certain warrior from an alternate future had been stalled long enough for Cold to change, things might have gone much differently in this particular timeline.

Cold had just recently established the Planet Trade Federation, a soon to be galaxy-wide organization of warriors under his command. These warriors would be sent to selected planets to wipe out all life on them so Cold could sell them to the highest bidder on the Galactic Market. Through this "business venture", Cold would slowly gain a foothold over the universe itself and become it's ruler.

With a handful of planets already under his control and made into Federation Bases, Cold's armada was sent out to recruit warriors for his operation. They sought out only the strongest they could and destroyed any they deemed unworthy. This destruction was often delivered personally by the Armada's leader, Queen Tundra.

Tundra was King Cold's mate and the mother of his two sons, the one day infamous Cooler and Frieza. She resembled a female version of Frieza's first form with light blue skin and a headpiece similar to Cooler's fifth form. While she needed no transformations to control her strength, she was still considered very powerful and was almost as feared as her husband. Like her eldest son Cooler, she reveled in destruction and used her position in the Armada to cause as much as possible.

After several months of travel, the Armade entered Planet Saiya's atmosphere. Tundra had heard rumors of the Saiyan race for years but had never truly believed the tales of their strength. In a bid to satisfy her curiousity, she ordered the Armada to remain in waiting while she investigated the planet herself.

The ship touched down in the middle of the Saiyan city of Mushrumba. As Tundra took her first steps onto the planet's soil, a large crowd gathered to stare in awe and distrust. For the first time in centuries, Planet Saiya had been visited from beyond the stars.

Tundra immediately found herself disgusted by the Saiyans' brutish appearance. What right did such savages have to serve an empire as grand as her own? She spoke to them in such condescending and arrogant tones that the crowd became enraged at just the sound of her voice. When the Arcosian Queen spoke of putting their "brutish" talents to constructive use in the Planet Trade Federation's armies, one Saiyan snapped and attacked her with a punch to the face.

Tundra was unphased by the attack but furious just the same. She fired a Death Beam,her family's signature technique, from her finger that killed not only the attacking Saiyan but several others as well. This sent the crowd into a rage and soon,they all attacked the Arcosian Queen. This one event would unknowingly link the Saiyans and Arcosians for centuries to come and perhaps serve as the catalyst for one of the greatest battles ever known.

Tundra slaughtered every Saiyan within her reach, delighting in each death she caused. She then proceeded to destroy the city and fly off in search of new challenges. Broccules' children were soon sent out to confront the invader as she continued to ravage their society. Each one transformed and attacked in union but were no match for the Arcosian Queen's power. Strong as they were, the Super Saiyans of the past could not compare to either their father of their descendents.

Broccules sensed the death of his children and became enraged. Though ancient Saiyans couldn't sense chi, clans were bound together by blood and could read each other's thoughts and emotions. Transforming into his Original Super Saiyan form, the Saiyan ruler confronted Tundra just as she entered the capital city of Root.

The Arcosian Queen was unimpressed with Broccules and stated that his race's transformation was nothing new to her, revealing she had similar tricks up her sleeve. While she never needed a transformation to repress her strength like her husband, Tundra had been attempting to develop a form that brought her dormant power out. She had one day planned to overthrow Cold with it and take his empire for herself.

Broccules watched as Tundra began powering up and pink crystal surrounded her body. This crystal shattered after a few moments to reveal she had completely transformed. She was taller and more muscular with navy blue skin and pink strips on her stomach, elbows, knees, and forehead. Silver hair flowed down to the middle of her back and a matching mouth guard hid most of her face from view except for glowing red eyes. She looked like a cross between both her sons' final forms.

The Arcosian Queen marveled at her new form, having never transformed until that moment. Broccules became so annoyed at her vanity that he attacked head on and knocked her into a nearby building, causing it to collapse. Tundra rose from the rubble a moment later and was completely unharmed.

Both combatants took to the air and began to battle, each clash sending tremors throughout the city and golden beams of light flying into space. Every Saiyan who lived there was sent fleeing from their homes and into the harsh dessert. Lead by two strangers named Pinach and Kale, they journeyed to the ancient army base that housed Broccules' incomplete ship and managed to activate it, fleeing the planet forever. Tundra's Armada spotted them and would have attacked had they too not been frightened away a moment later.

Oblivious to their followers abandoning them, Tundra and Broccules continued to battle. The Super Saiyan was becoming more and more fustrated that the Arcosian Queen was proving his equal and powered up to his maximum strength for the first time in his life, becoming a massively muscled hulk with pure white eyes. To his shock however, Tundra powered up to her max as well, matching him in strength once again.

The battle continued for several more days, destroying what remained of the capital around them. Even Seach began to believe it would last forever until one night when the moon rose in the sky and was revealed as completely full. In Saiyan time, twenty-five hundred years had passed and the mightiest one of all was about to become even more dangerous.

Both Tundra and Seach watched watched in horror as Broccules became a monstrous golden furred Oozaru, more savage than any that had ever existed. He easily surpassed Tundra in his new form and obliterated her with a massive chi blast from his mouth. The Super Saiyan could no longer control his strength however and was soon destroyed in an explosion of his own power, taking Saiya with him in the process. Their home world was gone but the story of the Saiyans was just beginning.

AN2: Broccules' Original Super Saiyan form combines traits from all four levels. His full power form is based on Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form.


	6. Saiyan-Tuffle War Saga

Saiyan-Tuffle War Saga

After managing to keep their ship stable for several days, the survivors of Root were forced to crash land on Planet Plant, home of the Tuffles. The Tuffles were considered the anti-Saiyans, small and weak but shockingly intelligent. Their technology was considered the best in the galaxy and had made their society a utopia when compared to Saiya. Few suspected their ties to the rising Planet Trade Federation, creating weapons for King Cold in exchange for his mercy towards them.

Lord Beibi, the ruler of all Tuffles, desired to free his people from Cold by any means necessary. When the Saiyans landed, he ordered them subdued and taken captive for experimentation. He had heard tales of their strength and wished to duplicate it's source to create a new breed of Tuffle super soldiers, capable of destroying Cold and anyone else who threatened them. The Saiyans resisted with all their might but they were soon overwhelmed by superior numbers and technology. The few that evaded capture were driven into hiding in the planet's wastelands.

It was in this dark hour that Pinach and Kale revealed themselves as not only half-brothers but the last sons of Broccules. Their father had banished them from his side for being uncommonly weak compared to their siblings and being unable to transform. They had spent much of their lives in hidng and had aided their people during Tundra's attack in hopes of leading them to a new era and redeeming themselves in their father's eyes.

The Saiyans were outraged at this revalation and became divided over whether to trust the half-brothers to lead them. They eventually left them both and scattered across the wastelands to rebuild. The half-siblings became angry at themselves for their failure and began to argue over the best course of action: Pinach believed they should unite against the Tuffles as their father would have but Kale was more concerned with reestablishing Saiyan society and and had no wish for conflict. It eventually broke out into a brawl that saw the two going their separate ways, never seeing each other again.

Years passed and the Saiyans rebuilt as best they could, forming new clans and hunting what little wildlife they could find to survive. The Tuffles had found their hiding place long ago and regularly invaded to capture new test subjects or slave laborers. The clans attempted to fight back at first but were always forced back by superior numbers and technology. The once proud warrior race soon lost it's fighting spirit and watched passively as families were taken from one another daily. The one bit of hope was found in the legend of the Super Saiyan. Broccules and his children had been turned into a tale of a single Saiyan with power beyond measure being born every one thousand years, becoming the mightiest warrior ever. The legend brought great joy to Saiyan youth and many believed a Super Saiyan would appear to defeat the Tuffles. Adults mostly scoffed at such notions but a select few kept the legend close to their heart, even training until their bones broke in hopes of becoming the mythical savior.

One day, rumors began to flood the planet of a Saiyan laborer who escaped his imprisonment in a Tuffle factory and freed everyone there before destroying it single handedly. It was said that this Saiyan was not only stronger and smarter than average but also capable of using chi, a skill possessed only by the Super Saiyans of myth and legends. Saiyan children were delighted and as even more reports came in of the mysterious Saiyan and his band of comrades antagonizing the Tuffles, even the adults began to believe again. Eventually, a message was sent out across the wastelands that the mysterious savior wished to meet with the head of each clan. This was ignored at first until Saiyans no one had heard from in years appeared to their former clans to testify on the savior's behalf. It was sometime after that the Saiyan leaders gathered in a vast cave to come face to face with Vegeta I.

Vegeta I, Chief Vegeta to his followers, was a tall,imposing Saiyan with flame-like hair and multiple scars over his face and body. He claimed he was descended from the Super Saiyans of legend and had come to lead his people against the Tuffles in a war for freedom. The clan leaders scoffed at this and challenged him to prove himself in single combat, the only true test of honor among their people. Vegeta accepted and found himself pitted against Kakarotto I, the most mysterious of all the clan leaders.

The two warriors clashed and all present were astounded by their strength. Even Vegeta was stunned as his opponent matched him blow for blow. He felt an odd connection to Kakarotto, as if he had known him in a past life. As a boy, he had been told that his great-grandfather Pinach had a half brother who had vanished from his life before he found a mate but he had never thought much of it until now. What was this odd feeling?

In the end, Vegeta triumphed through his proven ability to use chi. The clan leaders found their fighting spirit awakened by what they had seen and vowed to serve their new champion throughout the coming conflict. Vegeta humbly accepted their trust and bestowed upon them the position of his generals,with Kakarotto serving as his second in command. Planet Plant would belong to the Saiyans or they would die trying.

Thus, the Saiyan-Tuffle War began. For ten long years, the two races clashed with neither able to gain the upper hand. The Saiyans had grown stronger over the years and a select few had learned chi control but Lord Beibi's forces still outnumbered their own and Tuffle technology kept them on even footing with their stronger foes. One notable invention was the eye-piece called the Scouter, capable of reading power levels in numeric value. Tuffle Soldiers hooked them to their laser cannons and used their data to produce a blast capable of defeating any Saiyan's strength but those with chi control soon learned how to overload the Scouters and make them explode.

As the war neared it's final days, Lord Beibi grew furious. Vegeta had proven his equal in intellect and strategy since the conflict began and nothing the Tuffle ruler did could turn the tide. He even considered contacting King Cold and begging him to send reinforcements. Anything that could end the threat of the Saiyans was well worth the price.

Eventually, Beibi commissioned the experimental Super Soldiers to be sent into battle, even undergoing the treatment himself as added precaution. This seemed to work for a while as the Saiyan forces began falling back whenever the enhanced Tuffles appeared. Little did they know that this was all a ploy and Vegeta was preparing the strategy that would win the war.

Finally, the day came when the Saiyans mounted a full scale attack on the Tuffle capital of Sunflowa. Vegeta, Kakarotto, and the other generals attacked Beibi's palace while their forces battled the Super Soldiers. Thanks to his enhancement, the lord of Tuffles proved a true challenge to the Saiyan leaders but Vegeta remained confident as night drew closer. He was the only Saiyan alive to knew the stories of the ancient days and he had studied Plant's astronomy to learn that it's moon was full once every five hundred years, similar to Planet Saiya's own. He also knew that the night in question was that night.

As the Tuffles began to gain an edge, the full moon rose high and the Oozaru transformation began. The ape beasts easily defeated Beibi's forces but the Tuffle Lord was still very strong and held his own against the transformed Saiyan leaders. However, Vegeta had undergone extensive meditation to retain his senses after the change and guided his Generals in overwhelming Beibi with strategy,eventually crushing him under his massive heel.

The next morning, the war had ended and the Saiyans were victorious. Vegeta and his Generals emerged from the ruins of Beibi's palace carrying with them the Medallion that symbolized the Tuffle Lord's status. At the behest of Kakarot, Vegeta donned the medallion as a symbol of triumph and his followers bowed. From that day forward, Chief Vegeta I was King Vegeta I and Plant would be known as Vegeta-sai.

Soon after the war, Vegeta-sai began an era of progress. The The Saiyans had evolved and learned to comprehend Tuffle Technology, creating armor to clothe themselves, adopting the Scouters, establishing training centers, food generators, and space travel to search the Galaxy for strong opponents. King Vegeta even found a mate and sired a son, Vegeta II, a year later. All Saiyan rulers would have this name, regardless of gender, in honor of the great warrior who won the Saiyans freedom.

Time passed however and Vegeta I became a tyrant. He established a class system based on power level, with his generals and stronger subjects becoming Elites and the weaker Saiyans becoming second and third class citizens. He even created the term "Super Elite" for members of the Royal House to showcase their superiority.

As the lower ranked Saiyans began being treated like slaves and being taxed outrageously, Kakarotto was outraged. His oldest friend had become the very thing he fought against! The former General lead a rebellion against Vegeta, inciting the lower class to rise up against him. He ended up challenging his King once again and fought harder than ever. In the end however, he was beaten.

Vegeta did not kill Kakarotto due to their past, but stripped him of his Elite Status. From then on, he and all of his house would be third class citizens. The Saiyan King never saw his old friend again after that, nor did he learn the secret of their connection. While Vegeta was of Pinach's blood, Kakarotto was that of Kale's and their descendents would not only bear their names but unlock the power that the children of Broccules, their common ancestor, never could.

Kakarotto's actions had sewn the seeds of a Civil War however, and the feuding classes destroyed all that they built. Vegeta II soon grew disgusted by his father's weakness and when he turned eighteen, challenged his father for the throne and won. This would become a law of succession for the Royal Family and continued for every Prince and Princess Vegeta until the birth of the current one,the sixty-fourth.

King Vegeta II failed to stop the Civil War however and only the Planet Trade Federation army could stop the chaos. Lead by Frieza now that King Cold had retired and Cooler had separated from the family to establish his own empire in another quadrant, the Federation had finally started to miss the Tuffles as their tech suppliers and gone to seek them out. They saw in the Saiyans ideal employees and offer them Federation tech and resources in exchange for their services. A desperate Vegeta II agreed and signed his people's lives away for centuries to come.

AN2: I know the idea of Goku and Vegeta being distantly related might seem out there but every canon Super Saiyan besides them is related to them anyway so why not make up a reason for that. Also, the Saiyan Civil war was the time period that Kuririn, Tien, Yamcha,and Chaozu got sent to while training in the Saiyan Saga. I apoligise if anyone disliked the lack of dialogue but I had a lot to fit in. The rest of the sagas and movies will be written normally, starting with the adventures of the Nameless Namekian.


	7. Son of Katas Saga

Son of Katas Saga

Soon after the Saiyans joined Frieza, Seach turned his attention away from them. The Kaio feared the tyrant as much as anyone and wished to avoid him as long as possible, turning his attention to other planets in his territory like Earth. The planet was evolving slowly but humans had shown that despite not being very powerful, they could control chi in ways no one else could, showing the ability to surpress it to almost nothing, focus it all in one place to increase their power temporarily, and other skills even Shin-jin hadn't mastered. This and the fact that it was rumored to house the prison of the legendary monster Majin Buu convinced him the planet was special.

He decided to appoint a guardian for Earth to oversee and protect it,known as a Kami. This Kami would be in essence a Kaio on a smaller scale, training warriors to defend the planet and stepping in if the threat was dire enough. After some debate,it was decided that the Kami would be native to the planet as well, given a portion of Seach's divine power to perform their duties. A Djinn known s as Mister Popo volunteered to aid in the Kami's mission and serve them as long as he was needed.

The chosen Kami was Primus, a member of an ancient tribe of humans who had obtained enlightenment and gained the mystical third eye. He used his new power to construct a lair at the end of the world called the Lookout, from which he could view all. The Lookout housed wonders such as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a portable dimension where time was distorted and a year could pass in a day's time as well the Pendulum Room, which could astral project one's soul to any point in the past,present,or future. Both were to be used to train Earth's warriors in ways no ordinary man could dream of.

Primus served faithfully as Kami for the next few centuries. He prevented the extinction of the dinosaurs {a unique event that didn't occur in any other universe} and kept evil from destroying the world on several occasions. He was also responsible for training Olibu, one of humanity's earliest heroes, and the Amazon warrior called Annin,the first Earth woman to learn martial arts. For spending their aiding Primus in defending the planet, both were allowed to retain their bodies after death, Olibu becoming Seach's and eventually Faux's student while Annin guarded the border between life and the after-life.

When Primus began to age and his mystically extended life was ready to end, he chose an apprentice to become the next Kami and assume his duties. Each new Kami that came afterwards proudly continued continued after the next, protecting Earth from various evils with his or her life. One Kami also created the Ultra Divine Water,which could grant incredible strength to those who were worthy enough to drink it. The water was entrusted to Master Korrin, a member of the otherworldly Neko-jin race who came to Earth at Kami's request and established a great tower at the Lookout's base. He brought with him the magical healing senzu beans and the flying nimbus cloud which only carried the pure of heart.

Seach was pleased with the success of his idea and chose to select a Kami for other worlds within his territory. The other Kaio {even Kyheb} eventually followed suit and soon, at least ten worlds in all four galaxies had their own Kami. One day however, a very unique Kami rose to power on Earth that would eventually set the world on the path to an adventurous new era.

It all began one day on Namek as Katas of the Dragon Clan was summoned to an audience with Grand Elder Shellox. Katas was a rather lanky, middle aged namekian whose only real skills came from being a healer, and a rather average one at that. Knowing this and the fact that the gruff Shellox only summoned someone before him to express his dissapontment made him weary as he stood before his master's chamber.

Katas was ushered in by Guru, Shellox's apprentice and next in line to become Grand Elder. He was deemed a prodigy from birth with incredible magic at his command and the Dragon Balls he was creating were said to be the strongest set to have existed in years. Despite all this, he seemed to regard the visitor before him with awe and humility. "Healer Katas has arrived as you asked Grand Elder."

Shellox gave a rare smile as he as he stood up from his throne to greet his guest. Despite his age, he was not as large or as frail as his predecessors and was powerfully built like a warrior. It was rumored that he was as strong as he looked and and had never needed a bodyguard around. This was also the reason that Katas and so many others feared his summons.

"Ah good,you've arrived promptly." Shellox said in a deep voice "I trust this means you are aware of why I called?" "Um…actually sir, I'm not." Katas replied timidly "I've actually always thought I was the last person you would want to see."

The Grand Elder seemed neither angry nor pleased with this answer. "Very well then, I shall explain. What do you know of Lord Slug?" "More than I care to sir" Katas answered truthfully.

Lord Slug was a feared name in Namekian history, dating all the way back to Shellox's predecessor, Grand Elder Sanail. He was once a decorated member of the Warrior Clan who went mad once he discovered the Grand Elder's technique for unlocking potential. Slug used this technique to turn himself and several followers into what he called "Super Namekians" and lead them on a rampage to conquer the planet. The rest of the Warrior Clan was pushed to the limit to contain this threat, even those that had undergone the Fusion technique. A wish on the Dragon Balls was eventually used to send the Super Namekians to the edge of the universe.

"I was merely a boy when Slug was running amok" Shellox said thoughtfully "it was rumored that he was fusing with any Namekians he could find simply for even more power. Before Sanail passed on, he revealed that this was not only true but also that Slug had fathered children that were adopted by every clan following his banishment. He prophecised that a descendent of these children would give birth to a true Super Namekian, one that would usher in a golden age for us all. You, Katas of the Dragon Clan, are that descendent."

Silence reigned for several long minutes as Katas seemed dumbstruck. His father had always assured him that he was special, even as he struggled to heal as a child, but to be descended from the terrible Lord Slug, let alone the father of some kind of messiah, was just too much. "With all due respect Great Elder, I cannot be who you say I am. I am a mere healer and well past the age to bear any children."

Shellox merely chuckled, a dry raspy sound. "That's what I used to say before Guru was born." A look of fresh surprise formed on Katas' face as the newly revealed son of the Grand Elder stepped forward. "My father has asked me to instruct your offspring in the art of creating Dragon Balls" Guru explained humbly "the set he creates will be more powerful than mine or any that has ever existed, even the very first. A wish granted on them will have the potential to change the universe itself."

Katas felt himself growing more and more nervous. "I…I don't- "You do not need to believe us at the moment" Shellox spoke in an uncharacteristic gentle tone "in a year's time, you will see."

Four months passed after that, a year in namekian time, and Katas gave birth. He was so awed by the fulfillment of the prophecy that he named his son Tenshi, which meant "blessed one" in Namekian. Tenshi was indeed a rarity, possessing all the magic of the Dragon Clan and the strength of the Warrior Clan. By the time he was eight, he could perform any feat of Namekian sorcery and regularly sparred with the head of the Warrior Clan himself. Katas was proud beyond measure but couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he watched his son grow. He felt as if despite the prophecy, fate had other plans for the young child who had been dubbed "the mightiest of all Namekians."

Even the healer's dreams seemed to prophecies doom. For months, he had dreamed of two different futures for Tenshi, both leaving him with a sense of sadness and loss. In one, Tenshi grew up to become wise and noble, doing all he could to guard the world but eventually feeling like a relic as he grew older and new warriors appeared, needing him only for the Dragon Balls to exist. In the other, he was as evil as Lord Slug and delighted in destruction and chaos. It was during the later that Katas realized these dreams didn't take place on Namek.

The healer told no one of how he felt. He had already started to convince himself that the dreams were merely anxiety over his son's destiny and his questionable ancestry. It was these thoughts he forced to dominate his mind as he watched Tenshi learn how to make Dragon Balls in the temple courtyard.

"That's it" Guru gently instructed Tenshi as he molded the clay before him with closed eyes "shape the dragon as you see it in your mind. The mind's eye can see fully into your heart and soul and that is what the Dragon Balls truly represent to their creator, the ultimate embodiment of their innermost self." Tenshi finished sculpting and opened his eyes to an ugly looking dragon with a head twice the size of it's short, chubby body. "What does this say about me then?"

Guru chuckled good naturedly at his student's frown. "It simply means you need more practice my young friend. Do not forgot that this is only a prototype set you're learning to make at the moment and it will still be a few years before I teach you how to make the real thing." Tenshi's frown deepened. "But I want to make the best dragon I can, almost as cool as yours Grand Elder."

Guru smiled sadly, still not used to his title. It had been a year since Shellox died and his son had yet to activate the new Dragon Balls for fear of having to finally acknowledge his passing. Such was the pain of being your master's child as well as his student.

"Yes, I will agree that Porunga is 'cool' as you put it but it didn't start out that way. I went through many prototype models first, many far worse than your own, Do you know what helped me get better?" "Practice?" Tenshi guessed, hoping he was somehow wrong.

"Correct" Guru nodded "and I still practice today so that I can keep getting better. Even your father still practices healing from time to time."

Tenshi turned to his father for verification, who smiled in response. "That's right son, and you have played a big part in my improvement." "I have?" "Yes" Katas replied with a chuckle "thanks to your antics, I'm now a master of self healing."

All three started laughing until a massive quake nearly knocked them off their feet. "What on Namek was that!?" Katas asked as Guru helped him up. The Grand Elder was silent and looked out at the horizon with a grim expression. "Something just landed in that nearby town and I must investigate. You should come as well in case a healer is needed."

Katas nodded and both Namekians rushed from the temple to board the tram. Tenshi followed close behind with his dragon model clutched tightly in his arms. "No Tenshi, I don't wan't you leaving the temple grounds" his father ordered sternly "there's a chance it could be invaders." "So what papa?" Tenshi scoffed "I'm strong eough to beat anyone!"

"Let him come" Guru said before Katas could argue "brash as he is,he's also right." The trio rode the tram to the nearby town of Snailon,where a huge crowd had gathered and several warriors fought to keep them under control. When Guru stepped out, the crowd bowed and parted for him to move to the front. The Grand Elder soon stood over a crater half the size of Namek itself.

"Can you tell me exactly what went on here a while ago?" Guru asked the warrior in charge, who nodded grimly.

"It's some kind of meteor sir, biggest one we've seen in years. We're lucky it landed away from the populace but something about it still feels ominous." Guru leaned forward so he could get a glimpse of the meteor in question and sensed something right away. It was huge and black but showed no signs of smoking despite it's recent entry.

"Yes ,there is definitely something strange about this meteor" Guru said after a moment "I can feel it. We should bury it on the far side of the planet, away from any populated area, immediately." The warrior nodded and was about to comply when Tenshi pushed his way through the crowd and hopped into the crater. A frantic and angry Katas soon followed.

"TENSHI,YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TAN YOUR LITTLE HIDE!" "I'll be okay papa, I just want to see the rock. It doesn't look so scary to me." Tenshi said as he approached the meteor with no fear. The young Namekian placed a hand on it's rough surface and was amazed at how cold it felt. He knew very little about meteors but one thing he had learned was that they were usually very hot after first landing. 'Maybe it's not a meteor' Tenshi thought naively 'maybe it's some kind of monster in disguise!'

The young prodigy was so excited by the thought of a new opponent that he didn't notice the cracks forming on the meteor. It split open as he looked closer and a crimson mist floated out into his mouth and nose, sending the child into a coughing fit. "TENSHI!" Startled by his father's voice, Tenshi flew out of the crater as fast as possible, paying no more attention to the strange meteor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Katas yelled the minute he saw his son "THAT METEOR COULD'VE BEEN DANGEROUS!" "There was no monster in the rock papa" Tenshi said dejectedly "just some nasty smelling smoke." "That smoke's smell might not be our only problem" Guru spoke up grimly "look."

Everyone watched as the crimson mist rose up from the crater and into the sky. It mixed with the clouds, turning them black and bringing them together to shroud the sun,all three of them. The Namekians were terrified for they had never known true darkness. Night didn't exist on their world and it became dark only when the Dragon Balls were used,something that only occurred in extreme emergencies. As terrified as the people of Namek were at that moment, it was about to become much worse.

A horrible strorm soon began raging out of control, gale force winds and crimson lighting raining down upon the town. Warriors hurried to get terrified civilians to safety as their homes were ripped apart. Guru, Katas, and Tenshi knew they could do nothing to help so they fled to the shelter of a nearby cave. As they huddled together, their sharp Namekian ears could hear terrified screams over the rushing wind.

"What on Namek has happened Grand Elder!?" Katas asked Guru franticly "I've never seen a storm like this!" "Whatever was in that meteor had a drastic effect on our atmosphere" Guru reported grimly "the climate has been severely altered to create this storm and it will spread over the entire planet in mere hours if something isn't done." "I-i-it's all my fault" Tenshi choked out as he began to cry "I shouldn't have touched the rock. I'm sorry papa." "None of that matters right now Tenshi" Katas said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around his son in an attempt to comfort him "all that matters is that we stay safe as long as possible. Tenshi began sobbing into his father's chest as the healer turned back to Guru. "Can something be done Grand Elder?"

"There is only one way" Guru replied after a moment "I must return to the temple and activate the new Dragon Balls. Only they can possibly undo this madness." "No!" Katas objected "people are dying out in this storm, even our strongest warriors. The Dragon Balls are our only hope and if you die, so do they! Can't you call them to you?"

Guru shook his head. "I can't do that while they're dormant and even if I could,we've no way of knowing if they would survive the storm. Only I can take the risk."

So saying, the Grand Elder stood up and walked towards the cave entrance. His robes were being ruffled before he had even fully emerged. "Guru, please reconsider!" Katas begged the man he had learned to call a friend a recent years "there must be another way!" Guru cast one last look at the healer and said "take good care of your son Katas. When all is said and done, he will be our last hope."

So saying, the Grand Elder left the cave and took to the sky, flying at top speed towards the Ryuu Temple. Katas watched him go with a heavy heart, somehow knowing it would be the last time he would see his old friend. "What if the Grand Elder doesn't come back papa?" Tenshi asked from his place in his father's arms "I'm scared."

Katas looked down at his son and remembered Guru's last words. A sad little smile crossed his face when he noticed the dragon statue still clutched in Tenshi's hands. "Do not be frightened my blessed one" the healer told his child after a moment "everything will be alright."

So saying, Katas walked outside with Tenshi in tow, flying towards the planet's space port. Namekians had little use for colonization or exploration so it was mostly used for trading purposes. No one had ever thought it would be used to save the life of their entire race.

The healer stepped onto the lift and gave the vocal activation code,taking himself and Tenshi into the hangar. He walked to the nearest ship and uttered "Piccolo", the namekian word for "another world" that activated the ship's hatch. "You have a great destiny before you my son" Katas told Tenshi as he pushed him towards the vessel "our world is dying and you must save it. Wherever this ship may take you, you must survive and use what you learned to make Dragon Balls. Though we were reprimanded for it centuries ago, you will be able to wish those who died today back from the dead."

"But papa, I don't know how to make REAL Dragon Balls" Tenshi protested "the Grand Elder hasn't taught me that much." "Have faith my son" Katas said gently "even an imperfect set made by your hand will be the most powerful Dragon Balls ever forged. You are a gifted child and will honor our race no matter what happens."

"What about you?" Tenshi asked even as he boarded the ship. "I cannot predict the workings of fate but if Guru is successful, we will return for you" Katas promised "I swear it." The healer stepped back and said "Piccolo" once again, closing the ship and sending it on it's way. He watched it soar away for a full minute before allowing a tear to fall down his cheek.

'May the Gods guide you safely towards your destiny my blessed one.' This was Katas' last thought before the storm descended upon the space port.

…

On the other side of the planet, Guru had finally arrived at the Ryuu Temple. The ancient structure was already crumbling when the Grand Elder entered and he dodged falling debris as he raced towards his chamber. Hot tears stung his eyes as he passed the dead bodies of his many comrades.

Finally, Guru arrived at his chamber and took the Porunga model from it's place behind his throne. He stared at it for several seconds,contempling his final goodbye to his father, before beginning the ritual. The clay began glowing with a warm golden light that obscured it's shape and when it faded, a new set of Dragon Balls stood in it's place.

With his creation ready, the Grand Elder summoned Porunga. He had seen the previous Eternal Dragon, Lichang, quite a few times in his life, yet he was still taken back when his own creation appeared before him and looked far larger than he imagined.

"I SHALL GRANT THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER" Porunga rumbled "NAME THEM." "I wish that Namek be saved!" Guru yelled just as the ceiling began to collapse. The last thing he heard before blacking out was "IT SHALL BE DONE."

The Grand Elder awoke after what felt like hours to find the temple in ruins, his culture wiped out, and Porunga asking for his last two wishes. The Eternal Dragon had stopped the storm but could not undo what damage had been done. He also regretted his ability to only resurrect a single victim of the tragedy when asked to do otherwise. Guru soon realized it would be up to him to repopulate his species alone. Namekians only had one to two children in their lifetimes because it used up some of their lifeforce and accelerated their aging. Guru used his second wish to greatly extend his life so he could produce many children and his third to be able to sire children of every kind from Dragon Clan, Warrior Clan, and simple farmer. They would help the Grand Elder replant the Ajisu trees and rebuild Namek from the ground up but this is not the story of Guru. It's the story of Tenshi, the Namekian who would forget his name.

After so long in space, the lone ship finally came to the young planet called Earth. It crashed violently into the mountain range of Yunzabit Heights and caused Tenshi to have a severe head injury. When he awoke, he had no idea who he was or how he came to be where he had landed. All he had was enough memory of his native tounge to operate his ship's facilities and the promise of two people he loved to return to him.

The amnesic Tenshi lived alone in the mountains for many years within his ship, only venturing out at night waiting for a sign that never came. When he was older and grown to an impressive eight feet tall, he decided he could wait no longer and ventured out into the world beyond. It was there that he would find his destiny.

Tenshi soon discovered he was much different from others who lived in the world. His appearance was strange to them and they feared him for it, calling him a monster and a demon. He also learned he was much stronger than them and the minute he did, he began to hear a voice in his mind, a dark voice. 'They are so weak and frail' the voice would whisper in Tenshi's ear even as he was attacked 'they have no right to treat you this way. Use your power and make them bow to you!'

Tenshi did his best to ignore the voice at first. He spent several years traveling the world and trying to earn it's acceptance, fighting in wars and helping to defend those he believed innocent but no matter what, he was always feared. He soon began experiencing fits of rage and outright killing whoever he fought against, causing great destruction in the process. The voice would soothe whatever guilt he had by saying his victims deserved death and the world would understand in time. They never did.

One day as Tenshi camped out in the woods, he glimpsed a strange figure on a flying cloud coming straight towards him. The figure had spiked brown hair and was dressed in a dark brown gi with the monkey symbol on it's front and back. A long red pole was strapped to his back.

The figure jumped off his cloud and landed before Tenshi in a fighting stance. His eyes held a look of rage in them that the amnesic Namekian had grown used to seeing in mankind. "So,you've stopped hiding at last" the figure said cooly as if expecting this exact moment "did you finally realize there was no escape?" A tense moment passed before Tenshi asked "who are you?"

The figure literally fell over before climbing to his feet to berate the amnesic Namekian. "YOU INSOLENT DEMON! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE LEGENDARY SON WUKONG, MASTER OF MONKEY STYLE MARTIAL ARTS AND EARTH'S GREATEST WARRIOR!?" A flicker of recongnition flashed in Tenshi's eyes. He HAD heard of Son Wukong during his travels, a powerful warrior who had apparently been fighting evil from childhood. After seeing as much evil as he had in the world, the amnesic Namekian had denounced him as a myth.

"I have been hunting you for months" Wukong explained "you may have escaped retribution for your crimes in the past but not today!" At that,something stirred within Tenshi and he stood up to his full height to glare at the warrior. "Crimes? I've done nothing wrong! Despite what you might think, I'm not one of these demons everyone fears so much! You're just like everyone else,judging my looks and not my actions!"

"Your actions!?" Wukong laughed bitterly "I've heard reports of your actions the word over demon! You've been sighted in distant lands conspiring with warlords and escaling conflicts for years. Your reign of terror ends now!

The Monkey Master proceeded to attack with the agility of his namesake, fighting Tenshi to a standstill with his mystically extending Power Pole. The amnesic Namekian tried to explain that he had meant to only good but Wukong refused to listen. Tenshi began growing frustrated and the voice in his head returned.

'You're holding back' it hissed disapprovingly 'use all your power and end him now!' But Tenshi ignored the voice for now,too absorbed in the fight. "You're good" he complimented sincerely as he traded blows with Wukong "better than most I've fought. What's your secret?"

Wukong grinned smugly. "I was trained by Kami himself in his heavenly palace at the end of the world. He's getting old but he still doubts I'll make a good replacement. Killing you should change his mind easy enough."

'He aims to kill!' Tenshi heard the voice hiss as Wukong leaped into the air to bring the Power Pole down upon him 'end it now!' In the next instant,Tenshi felt incredible rage and his power spiked. With a roar, he fired a wave of chi from his mouth that knocked his foe into a small mountain,causing it to crumble and create a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Wukong was dead and his pole had vanished. Tenshi had grown used to having to kill and casually walked over to a lake to refresh himself. As he gazed at his reflection in the surface of the lake, his thoughts were occupied by Wukong's last words.

"So,there really is a God and he lives on Earth" Tenshi mused outloud "I guess those priests exaggerated a bit about Heaven."

The voice in Tenshi's head growled in frustration. 'Heaven!? You simple minded fool, didn't you hear what that fool said? He's old and in need of a successor. That could be you!'

"But he will not pick me" Tenshi argued outloud again "if the people of the world don't accept me,why would it's God?" 'You are the ideal God for the world,far better than the fool who runs it now. The one the priests idolize would never allow the evil that runs rampant on it! This is the same evil you've seen, fought, and had inflicted upon youu for years. Don't you see? You can make a difference!'

The more Tenshi listened,the more he thought the voice made sense. The world was cruel and dark with people dependent on God to make things right. God clearly didn't care however or else he would've stopped the wars Tenshi fought in all these years. He wouldn't have allowed people like him to suffer because of looks. "The world needs a new God" he proclaimed at last "a fair and just God who truly protects them. It needs me!" 'Go on then' the voice urged 'embrace your destiny!'

As Tenshi took flight with his goal in mind, he was unaware that he was being watched. In a remote corner of the Demon Realm, a group of demons collectively known as Makyo-jin anxiously observed Earth through a mystical pool. They had been spying on the planet for many months and the new demon on it infuriated them.

"He cannot be one of us!" Mustar, a fat yellow Makyo-jin lamented "he doesn't even resemble one of the clans!" "He's definitely not a human" a tall red Makyo-jin called Kaatchup observed "no one but that Son Wukong ever came close to that kind of power." "Maybe he can be convinced to join us" a female Makyo-jin with dark gray skin called Pepper suggested "Lord Garlic could use somewhat that strong." Her twin brother, the white-skinned Salt, scoffed at this statement.

"No one's stronger than us sis, we're the Spice Devils,Lord Garlic's elite guard. That green skinned poser can't compare with us and besides, he's trying to become Kami now and the boss won't let anyone get in the way of him getting the job next week.I still don't see why Garlic wants the job in the first place though. It's just a stupid mud ball and he should be trying to take the throne from King Shula. You know,like he's been saying even since Dabura left and that light hating wimp first took his place a few billion years back? If I were in charge, I'd already be Demon King by now."

"Is that so, Salt? Well by all means, challenge me. I could use the exercise." Salt and the other Spice Devils went pale at the gravelly voice behind them and turned to face Lord Garlic himself.

The leader of the Makyo-jin was at least seven feet tall with bluish green skin, a bald head, red eyes, pointed fangs gleaming in his mouth. A huge black cloak concealed his powerful body from view. As he glared down at his subordinate, Salt felt his stomach drop.

"Lord Garlic! Uh…master, I would never dream of challenging your leadership, I was merely…" "Silence! If you must know, the position of Kami is valuable to me for not only the increase in power I'll receive from the Kaio themselves but the location." The other Spice Devils became confused. "The location sir? You mean Earth?"

Garlic rolled his eyes. "No you dolts, I want the palace that every Kami reigns from,that so-called Lookout. The four winds of the world pass through it and I can use them to spread my Black Water Mist and transform the population into Makyo-jin, giving me an army to overthrow Shula and two realms to rule."

The cowering Spice Devils nodded vigorously. "Brillant!" "Ingenius!" "Incredible!" "Way to go Boss!"

Garlic chuckled at their cowering. "Of course it's brilliant you fools, I thought of it didn't I? However, Sugar made an excellent point just now." "I-I did?" "Yes" the Makyo-jin leader nodded "I have waited too long to make my move and this green creature presents an obstacle. Son Wukong and the other warriors would've been nothing but there's something off about this one. I must enter the mortal realm now while there is still time."

So saying, Garlic stepped onto the surface of the mystic pool and it began glowing. "Send word to my son while I am away" he instructed the Spice Devils one final time "he must continue to serve as Shula's advisor for the time being and keep him distracted from Earth until my plan is complete. If that fool succeeds in opening the door too soon, it will all be for nothing!" These were the Makyo-jin leader's finals words before he fell into the pool and emerged from a lake on Earth. He stepped onto the soft grass and then turned to inspect his reflection, deciding something would have to be done.

Garlic closed his eyes and uttered an incantation. When he opened them, an impossibly handsome man with piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and long brown hair stared back at him from the surface of the lake. His cloak had even become shining white to further the illusion of purity. With a satisfied smile, the disguised Makyo-jin took to the air and began trailing his future rival to the Lookout.

…

Even flying at top speed, it was hours before Tenshi finally saw Kami's Lookout. He landed in the courtyard and was greeted by what he realized was a Djinn of legend. "Welcome" the Djinn said in a jovial voice "I am Mister Popo, Kami's servant. It's been a while since we've had company that I wasn't sent to fetch. You're quite an extrodinary fellow being able to fly without a magic carpet you know."

Tenshi quickly grew annoyed at the meaningless pleasentries. "I have come here on very important business" the amnesic Namekian said in a very formal tone "I must see your master at once." "If you wish to see Kami, you must defeat me in a spar" Popo replied in a cheerful tone "I warn you that I'm stronger than I look." Tenshi did not respond,wordlessly assuming a fighting stance as the Djinn did the same.

Before another move could be made, an aged and raspy voice spoke up. "Do not bother with tradition today Popo, I sense he was meant to be here." Both turned to see a slightly hunched figure standing in the doorway of the palace behind them. He was dressed in a white gi shirt bearing the symbol for "God" and a hooded cloak that concealed his face. The only part of his face that could be seen were two red glowing eyes. It didn't take Tenshi long to realize he stood before Kami himself and while he sensed he was much stronger than the Guardian of Earth,he couldn't believe how focused the other's power felt.

Kami stepped fully onto the courtyard and into the light, revealing the cane he leaned on. It was obvious he was past his prime but he carried himself with dignity and a quiet strength. "So, you are the monster Son Wukong was after? I didn't think you would be so tall."

Tenshi wore a look of shock at Kami's statement. "How did-?" "Your mind is easy to see into even with my waning power" the aged guardian explained "Your memories of the full event are clouded but your meeting can be glimped as clearly as your ambition to succeed me. What is your name?"

"I…do not know" Tenshi admitted honestly "growing up in Yunzabit Heights is my earliest memory." "Why do you wish to become Earth's Guardian?" At this question,the amnesic Namekian's eyes lit up with resolve. "All my life, I have bore witness to the evil that inhabits the planet, evil that you have allowed to exist" Tenshi said as accusation rang clear in his voice "as Kami, I would work to purge this evil and make Earth pure."

"What arrogance! To hear you talk,you would think you already were a God." All three turned to see a stranger standing on the Lookout's edge. He was a human but he looked almost a almost angelic as his perfect features glowed in the sunlight. As their eyes met, Tenshi felt an almost instant dislike for the newcomer. "Who are you?" Kami asked in a tone that implied he already knew.

"I am Garlic" the stranger said with a bow "I also wish to become Kami of Earth. My ancestors have shared a connection with your predecessors for centuries and I wish to honor my bloodline by undertaking the position." "I see" the current Kami replied dryly "and do you honestly believe you are well suited for the task?"

"Most assuredly sire" Garlic said with confidence as he leveled his gaze at Tenshi "far more so than this dillusioned creature."

"Dillusioned!?" Tenshi snapped,anger rising to the surface "how dare you!?" "How dare you suggest you are more pure than any on the planet?" Garlic asked cooly "humility can go a long way in this position. Earth doesn't need a wrathful God who punishes it's people for being as they were made,let alone one who can't remember his own name. You barely look like you belong on Earth to begin with. Are you some sort of mutant?"

Garlic's words stirred memories of sadness in Tenshi, of nights waiting for those he believed to be his parents to return to him and being called a freak by those around him. This sadness soon turned to overwhelming anger and he launched at his rival. "YOU POMPOUS ASS! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WRATHFUL I CAN BE!"

Tenshi was prepared to land a punch to Garlic's face when Popo appeared in a blur, effortlessly catching the amnesic Namekian's fist. Tenshi was shocked even further when Popo brought his knee into his stomache, making him double over before kicking him across the Courtyard. He rose to his feet even angrier than before and would've attacked again had Kami not shouted "enough Nameless One! Do not dishonor this sacred place with your violent act! I shall have audience with both you and Garlic to asses your potential but should either one of you try that again, Popo will escort you both out. Understood?"

For a moment, Tenshi looked ready to strike the old Guardian down but regained his composure and nodded. Garlic nodded as well with only slight traces of a smug smile on his face. Kami then proceeded to lead the first of his candidates into his palace. The two traveled down a long corridor until they came to the old Guardian's throne.

"In order to test the truth of your ambitions, I must be allowed to enter your mind completely, allowing me to see the depths of your pyche" Kami explained as he sat down "only on this throne are my powers strong enough to do so but I cannot force it. Will you willingly submit to the process?" Tenshi hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Then let us begin."

Kami's eyes began glowing brighter and beams of light shot from them into Tenshi's skull. Instantly, their minds became one and the old Guardian could see into the depths of the amnesic Namekian's pyche. He saw glimpses of terrible anger and great confusion but Tenshi's memories remained clouded. Before he could venture any further, a dark presence suddenly arose and attacked Kami's own mind.

The merger was shattered instantly and both yelled in pain as it was. "What just happened!?" Tenshi yelled in anger at the old guardian "what did you do!?"

Kami gasped for breath and coughed a bit before answering. "A…presence arose in your mind and cast me out. I did however glimpse just enough to know that there is darkness in you and it must be driven out before you can hope to take my place." "Impossible!" "No one is without darkness in them nameless one, even I had it in me before I came her. You judge me for allowing evil to exist in the hearts of man but do you truly know what's in your own heart? "

Tenshi scowled in anger and stomped away, leaving Kami to call Garlic to him. The amnesic Namekian's anger grew when his rival emerged from the palace moments later, smirking in satisfaction. The Makyo-jin had allowed Kami full access to his mind but created fake memories to hide his true nature. It was easy thanks to the old man's fading power and obvious gullibility. "Cheer up green one" he whispered into his rival's ear as he passed "maybe in a few centuries, I'll consider you as MY replacement."

Before Tenshi could react, Kami appeared with surprising news. "Both of you show great promise in spite of flaws and since this is far from the first time multiple candidates have qualified for the position of Kami, both of you will be taught until a final decision is made. You will begin tomorrow at dawn. Mister Popo,show our guests to their rooms."

The Djinn obeyed and lead both candidates to the guest quarters. Tenshi was grateful for the second chance but Garlic was fuming inside. 'The green one cannot be victorious' he thought 'I. By the time the old fool had made his choice, both this world and the next will belong to Lord Garlic!'

As promised,the trials began the next day and lasted for a year. Tenshi proved a diligent student but Kami never seemed to notice. Despite the amnesic Namekian's talent for magic and learning new techniques, his rival rapidly became Kami's favorite pupil and the amnesic Namekian began to think the old Guardian distrusted him because of how he looked, just like everyone else.

Finally, the day came when Kami gave his disciples one final task: creating something that would both benefit the Earth and aid all future Kami within a week's time. Tenshi was at a loss on how to accomplish this until he retired to his room that night. As he slept, he dreamed of a huge dragon emerging from seven golden orbs. It seemed so real that the amnesic Namekian awoke right then, the answer suddenly clear.

Tenshi left the Lookout moments later, childhood memories guiding him back to Yunzabit Heights. He had not been there for many years but the mountains were unchanged and his ship was untouched. Ducking into his childhood home was no easy task but he eventually emerged with the old dragon statue he had kept with him all those years. He didn't know why it was there but looking at it had always filled him with a strange mix of hope and sadness.

Tenshi returned to the Lookout just before dawn and approached Mister Popo for aid. The amnesic Namekian had formed a strong friendship with the Djinn over time, often seeking him out to spar or converse. He had confided in Popo his misgivings about Garlic and took comfort in having at least one person prefer him for the role of Kami. When Tenshi explained his idea, Popo was happy to help and spent the next several days remolding the statue to resemble a proper dragon.

The day of the final trial arrived and Tenshi was eager to go first. He placed his statue in the center of the courtyard and performed a ritual he somehow knew by heart, causing the statue to be consumed by red light. When it faded, seven orbs stood in the statue's place but they were dark orange rather than gold and marked with black stars. Tenshi had no time to ponder this before Kami asked for an explanation.

"These are called Dragon Balls" the amnesic Namekian explained as information came to him from nowhere "when all seven are gathered together, the Eternal Dragon will be summoned to grant the wishes of whoever calls him. Once this is done,they will scatter across Earth until they are gathered again." "A dragon who grants wishes? Absurd!" Garlic scoffed "how can this benefit anyone?"

"They can allow humanity to reject their evil nature and earn happiness" Tenshi explained "the quest for them will prove the valor of the human race and surely reveal a potential Kami in the process." The current Kami seemed thoughtful. "An unorthodox yet intriguing concept" he mused "can you demonstrate?"

Tenshi nodded and turned back to his creations. "DRAGON,ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!" The Dragon Balls glowed and a massive stream of light erupted from them, forming a demonic looking red dragon with yellow scales, horns, and eyes. It's head alone was as big as the Lookout and strange whiskers hung from it's mouth like a beard. Once again, Tenshi was confused as to how sinister his creation looked outside his dream.

"I AM AKUMA" the dragon rumbled in an evil sounding voice "WHO HAS DISTURBED MY SLUMBER!?" "What a pleasant fellow" Garlic hissed sarcasticly "I'm sure he would love granting wishes for others". Tenshi ignored his rival and stepped forward. Though he had no idea how, he somehow knew his creation had no limits and would grant as many wishes as requested.

"Akuma, I am your creator and I request that you grant me one wish." Akuma growled at this but replied "WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?"

"I wish that the truth about Garlic be revealed!" "SO BE IT." Akuma's eerie yellow eyes began to glow and Garlic doubled over in pain, falling to his knees as he reverted to his true form. All present were shocked as the revealed Makyo-jin stood up and glared straight at Tenshi.

"Well played green one,well played" Garlic hissed to his rival "your wishing spheres have undone some of the strongest demon magic in the universe. Pity they will only be in service a short time!" The Makyo-jin fired a large chi blast intended to destroy both Tenshi and his creations,no longer caring about his deception. The amnesic Namekian would've easily swatted it aside had Kami not appeared in front of him to do the same.

"How dare you deceive me!?" Kami demanded in a voice stronger than Tenshi had ever heard "you dishonor this place with your presence demon, be gone!" The old Guardian let out a yell as he powered up, unleashing a wave of chi straight at Garlic. The Makyo-jin was still weak from his forced transformation and blown clear off the Lookout by the attack.

"Kami, that was incredible!" Tenshi exclaimed, truly in awe of his mentor. The old Guardian did not answer as his knees gave way and he collapsed face first onto the Courtyard. "Kami!" Mister Popo ran towards his master and rolled him over to check his vital signs. "He's very weak" the Djinn reported gravely "It's been years since he used that kind of power and I'm afraid it strained his heart."

"Will he live?" Tenshi asked nervously and Popo shook his head. "I'm not sure, he's very old. In fact, he's already much older than most Kami were when they retired. I can hardly remember his predecessor anymore."

Tenshi was now torn: a part of him was elated, now convinced that the position of Kami would now be his for sure but the other half grieved for his mentor and Popo, his first friend. He turned his gaze towards the still present Akuma and struggled to make a decision. 'Don't be a fool' the voice in his head growled 'we are sure to be Kami now! Let the old man die and be done with it.'

After a long moment of contemplation, Tenshi said "Akuma, I wish that Kami's health be restored." The dragon growled once more and said "I WAS SUMMONED AND TOLD TO GRANT ONLY ONE WISH. YOUR PETTY CONCERNS ARE NOT MY PROBLEM. UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING…" Akuma vanished back into the Dragon Balls, known in the future as the Black Star Dragon Balls, and they rose into the air to scatter across Earth. Tenshi was aghast at his creation's defiance until Popo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Kami has always been strong and stubborn. There's a chance he may pull through." "And if he doesn't…?" Tenshi tried not to sound hopeful.

"Then you shall be his successor." Popo answered simply "I can name the next Kami myself if I have to and I believe you're worthy enough,particularly after what we've just witnessed. We should wait at least a few days however, in case something happens." Tenshi nodded solemnly and followed Popo as he carried Kami back to his chambers, pondering what would happen to him now.

A week passed and Kami showed no signs of change. To make matters worse, evils spirits began arising all over the world to cause chaos. This greatly disturbed Popo because it usually meant that Earth's positive and negative energies had became unbalanced. He also knew Garlic could use this distraction to come out of hiding and launch an attack against Kami.

Faced with not one but two threats on the horizon, Tenshi set out to find the Black Star Dragon Balls and undo the madness. As their creator, he shared a link with the balls and could sense them anywhere. He had just sensed his first one in the ruins of an ancient temple and was busily searching when the voice in his head emerged. 'I don't see why you're doing this' it snapped 'the Djinn said he would make you Kami,didn't he? Why waste your miracles on one old relic?'

"Kami is my mentor" Tenshi replied "healing him and stopping these spirits is my duty as his disciple. And anywhere,he's sure to let me replace him afterwards out of gratitude." The voice in his head now felt like it was grinning. 'Ah,not so selfless then,are we? Maybe you're not that different from Garlic after all."

"I'm nothing like him!" Tenshi growled "I want to be Kami so I can fix the world, not rule it!" 'I fail to see how one concept is unlike the other'the voice snickered 'what better way to fix the world than rule it?'

Tenshi didn't answer and continued down the long temple hall. Statues of ancient warriors lined each side and fixed the amnesic namekian with an all too familiar look of distrust. As he neared the end, he spied a large pedestal with the four-star ball sitting on top, it's colors standing out in contrast to gray stone.

Tenshi made a beeline towards his prize and snatched it from the pedestal in one quick motion. He held the mystic orb for a long moment, wondering why it filled him with a feeling of familiarity when the voice in his head quipped 'almost too easy,isn't it?' That was when he sensed someone behind him.

Tenshi spun on his heel and fired a chi blast on instinct,reducing his would be attacker to dust. It was only a moment later when he realized he was staring at the remains of a statue. "What in the name of-?" Tenshi's exclamation was cut short as he watched a black,smoky sihoulete of a figure rise from the remains and fade into nothingness.

"The spirits have invaded the temple!" Tenshi proclaimed even as a dozen more possessed statues began to attack. The voice in his head grunted in annoyance. "Oh really? What was your first clue?"

The amnesic Namekian powered up and began destroying his stone foes. It was easy enough until a mysterious figure blindsided him from nowhere with a powerful kick that sent him into a wall. This same figure, a tall red demon, picked up the discarded Dragon Ball and examined it closely . "Four Stars? How lovely."

Two statues picked up Tenshi and brought him before his attacker,who bowed in mock courtesy. "Ah, and you must be the nameless creature bold enough to challenge my master. It's quite a thrill to meet you face to face." "Who are you!?" Tenshi growled "what do you want?

"I am Kaatchup" the red demon announced "Lord Garlic's right hand man. He has sent me here on his behalf to detain you while his forces storm that Lookout you're so fond of."

At the mention of his rival, Tenshi's eyes narrowed. "So, Garlic's the one who summoned these spirits to Earth?" "Afraid not" Kaatchup chuckled "the master doesn't have that kind of power. He was able to use what he learned from that fool Kami to control them however. They are fine soldiers and instrumental in setting this trap. Nowhere near as wonderous as these wishing spheres it seems. Very few have been able to expose our master the way they did." The red demon walked up close to Tenshi and held the Four-star ball up to his face. "Tell me dear fellow,where might we find the rest of the collection?"

"Who wants to know? Tenshi sneered "your cowardly master?" "Well, yes " Kaatchup chortled "he wants to use them to wish himself immortal but this is not about what he desires. This is about what we might do for each other."

"Go to Hell!" Tenshi spat and Kaatchup laughed again. "Oh I have and it's just a lovely vacation spot but you must hear me out. We could use your wishing spheres to destroy Garlic and rule the universe for ourselves. Surely you don't expect me to believe a fellow demon really wants to be a Kami?"

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" Tenshi screamed, shattering the stauses that restrained him in a mighty display of power. He then proceeded to punch Kaatchup so hard that he flew into a nearby column and shattered it,further weakening the temple structure. The red demon slowly rose to his feet and wiped odd green blood from his mouth, all traces of good humor gone.

"You're strong" Kaatchup growled "I can see why Garlic was worried but unlike him, I do not intend to face you alone." "It will take more than weak spirits hiding in stone shells to beat me!" Tenshi proclaimed as he took a fighting stance. "I have far more than that my green friend. Mustar! Salt! Pepper!"

At Kaatchup's command three new demons suddenly appeared to attack him from all sides. Tenshi flew into the air to avoid them and caused the trio to comically crash into each other, much to Kaatchup's displeasure. "Get him you fools!"

All four demons too the air and began fighting Tenshi all at once. He was able to hold his own for a while before they began to over power him, volleying him between them and striking hard as they could. The assault finally ended when Salt and Pepper knocked him down to the Earth below.

The amnesic namekian groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet, mocking laughter ringing in his sharp ears. "He's not so tough now, is he?" Mustar taunted "I barely broke a sweat." "Yeah, Kaatchup must have just been hit by a lucky punch" Salt laughed "kinda makes me wonder why you couldn't handle him yourself Red."

"Don't call me that!" Kaatchup sneered "and I could have handled him myself but I wanted to be prepared. Anyone who Garlic considers a threat shouldn't be taken lightly." Salt scoffed. "The old man's losing his touch if he can't even beat a lightweight like this one."

At that moment, the Spice Devils found themselves under attack as Tenshi fired dozens of chi blasts at them from below. The demons were swift however and dodged every single one. "Is that really the best you can do?" Pepper asked with a roll of her eyes "I can't believe I thought you were impressive." "Now, now sis, give the old green bean some credit" Salt laughed "those blasts actually had quite a bit of power to them. Too bad, he has such weak aim."

The Spice Devils broke into another chorus of laughter but Tenshi was unphased. "Look around you demons" he said with no emotion "it seems your kind has no mind for true strategy." The confused demons did as they were told and were shocked to find each of the foe's blasts frozen in mid-air, surrounding them on all sides. They could still feel the power behind each one and knew they were in trouble.

With the same emotionless face, Tenshi brought his hands together and cried "Hellzone Grenade!" Each chi blast came down on the Spice Devils all at once, creating a huge explosion. When it faded, the Spice Devils were gone. At the same time, their stone warriors crumbled and the spirits within them fled.

Tenshi watched them go for a moment before inspecting the damage done to himself. His gi was ripped in multiple places while several bruises and cuts covered his arms and legs. The amnesic namekian first began healing himself and used magic to replace his ripped gi with a new and identical one. These skills were some of the first he had discovered after revealing himself to the world, before he knew the true depths of his power. He hadn't used them in years but he never expected to face opponents like the Spice Devils. If he hadn't remembered the technique he developed to take down a battalion of tanks during a previous war, they very well may have beaten him.

"If what they said is true, Garlic may already be at the Lookout" Tenshi muttered as he caught a glance at the fallen Four-Star Ball "the Dragon Balls will have to wait until he's dealt with." The voice in his head gave a mock gasp of horror at this statement. 'But what about Kami? Don't you want to wish the dear old fool back to health?'

"I can sense that no one has gathered the other Dragon Balls" Tenshi argued out loud "protecting the Lookout is a first priority." The voice in head seemed to roll it's eyes if such a thing were possible. 'Right and the second chance at Garlic doesn't interest you in the slightest? I can read your thoughts you know. How else would I know that you were actually considering that treacherous minion's offer for a moment?'

"Shut up!" Tenshi snarled as he powered up and streaked back towards the Lookout. The voice obeyed but he swore he could still hear evil laughter in the back of his skull.

By the the time the amnesic namekian reached the Lookout,he could already spot demons making their way to top. He swooped down low to knock a few off before going topside to find Mister Popo holding his own against a large group of them in the courtyard. "Popo, where's Garlic!?" Tenshi asked as he he joined his friend in combat "he has to be leading this from somewhere!"

"He's already gone inside Kami's palace" Popo answered over the roar of combat"he plans to kill Kami and spread some sort of evil mist with the four winds. I tried to stop him but his minions formed a blockade." "Leave it to me" Tenshi proclaimed as he fought off more demons to clear a path for himself. He eventually fired a mouth blast that destroyed just enough to make a clear line to the palace. As he was about to run inside, Popo called "wait!" The Djinn knocked out a few more demons and paused to toss his friend a large black jewel shaped like a pentagram.

"It's called the Dark Star Amulet" Popo explained even as he continued to fight "it was created by the first Kami for the purpose of capturing evil. If you cannot kill Garlic,it will be your last resort." Tenshi remembered hearing about the amulet when studying the history of past Kami. It was said to contain foes like Yao, the demon who once ruled Mount Paozu, and the witch Mamba. With a nod of thanks to his friend, he used his magic to shrink the amulet enough to fit in his pocket and ran ito the palace to find his rival.

Tenshi reaced through the corridors until he saw Kami's throne. To his horror and outrage, Garlic sat upon it and greeted him with an evil smile. "Hello green one, it's been a while."

"What have you done to Kami!?" Tenshi growled. Incredible anger coursing through him. "Nothing yet" the Makyo-jin taunted "he's still sleeping comfortably in his chambers. I only plan to kill him after the Black Water Mist has ravaged the world and all who oppose me are dead!"

It was then that Tenshi noticed a strange jar sitting by the throne,obviously meant to contain Garlic's mist. "I won't let you harm Earth this way!" Garlic laughed. "Do you still persist in claiming to be noble? You may not be a demon but whatever you are,you're just as wicked as I am and can't admit it. There's a darkness in you and you've already given into it in small doses with your anger and willingness to kill. I know there's a voice in your head that tries to drive you further and it's all you can do to ignore it. What say we give it some help? My Black Water Miist should help you give into your urges a more easily and who knows? You and I might just become the best of friends."

Tenshi couldn't take it any more. With a roar of rage, he leaped at Garlic only for the Makyo-jin to fire a big chi blast that knocked him to the floor. He climbed to his feet just as Garlic stood up from Kami's throne. "You know, I'm actually glad those idiotic Spice Devils failed to kill you" his rival hissed "it gives me the added pleasure of doing it myself!"

Garlic launched himself at his rival to begin their long awaited clash but was dismayed to find Tenshi much stronger than himself. The amnesic Namekian dominated him easily and even displayed the power to extend his limbs to great lengths as he slammed Garlic into a wall several times. The Makyo-jin soon grew desperate and began powering up,unleashing a power he had sworn never to use.

Tenshi watched as his rival's muscles bulged to incredible size,making his cloak rip apart. His skin had also turned gray and his eyes were glowing. "This is my true power" Garlic said in a much deeper voice "it is a form I only assume when I wish to cause as much pain as I can!" The Makyo-jin attacked once more but feared his bluff would do him no good. He actually hated transforming because it strained his body and his new muscles made him too slow. His son had a similar transformation but his smaller stature had allowed him to all but master it.

The fight continued and while Garlic could now match his rival's strength, Tenshi's speed allowed him to retain the edge. The amnesic namekian finally unleashed another Hellzone Grenade that forced his rival to revert to normal. The injured Garlic fell to his knees gasping for breath before he narrowed his eyes.

"You're a worthy opponent green one" the Makyo-jin hissed as he stood up "but if I can't win today, neither will you! Did you ever wonder what I had created for Kami's final trial?" Garlic suddenly began to power up once more, raising his right hand and clenching it into a fist. Almost instantly, the palace shook and darkness began to fall upon the room. Tenshi shivered involuntarily as a childhood memory flashed before his eyes. Something like this had happened before but when? And where?

"What have you done? Tenshi asked in an effort to hide his nervousness. "See for yourself" Garlic cackled as he directed the amnesic Namekian towards a nearby window. Tenshi let out an audible gasp as he caught sight of the massive black hole that had formed over the Lookout, it's pull already sucking Garlic's minions off the courtyard and into it's gaping maw.

"Behold green one,my ultimate creation: the Dead Zone!" Garlic announced with a flourish "designed as the ultimate prison for those who threated my reign. Whoever is sucked in will remain there for eternity and within the hour, this entire Lookout will be wiped off the Earth!" "Including you?" Tenshi asked in shock.

"Regretfully so" Garlic replied casually "though I can open and close the Dead Zone at will, I can only do so from the outside. It doesn't matter anyway. Unlike Kami, I already have a heir that will carry out my plans. All that matters is defeating you!

Garlic rushed his rival without another word, engaging him in combat once more. They grappled for a moment before Tenshi suddenly fired lasers in the demon's eyes, blinding him. As the Makyo-jin ruler stumbled backwards and began cursing, the amnesic Namekian pulled out the Dark Star Amulet and hurled it at the demon. It expanded upon contact and began sucking Garlic inside.

"NO! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU NAMELESS ABOMINATION! MY SON WILL AVENGE BEFORE LONG AND EVEN BEFORE THAT, YOU WILL BECOME AS MUCH A DEMON AS ME!"

These were Garlic's last words before he was imprisoned completely,leaving the Dark Star Amulet sitting on the floor. "Good ridence" Tenshi spat even as the voice in his head snorted. 'Death would have been far more appropriate. You've become far too soft since coming here if you ask me.'

Tenshi paid the voice no mind and instead watched as the darkness began to recede. Without it's creator to maintain it. The Dead Zone was closing and taking Garlic's forces with it. Mister Popo ran in a moment later and looked frantic. "Nameless One, you must come quickly! It's-" "Calm yourself Popo, it's over" Tenshi chuckled "Garlic has been dealt with." "No , it's Kami!" Popo exclaimed "he's waking up!

Moments later, the two friends stood at their master's bedside. Kami's hood had been pulled back to reveal a demonic looking face, the result of a curse placed upon him by the witch Mamba centuries ago. Seeing this instantly dispelled Tenshi's belief that Kami had judged him by his looks. He watched intently as his master began to stir and his eyes opened for the first time in a week. "Nameless One?"

"I'm here master" Tenshi said softly as he knelt down "it is good to see that you are all right." "Only for the moment I'm fraid" Kami replied gravely "my time is nearly over." "No,you musn't talk that way. I can gather the Dragon Balls and resurrect you if I must. I know it's within their power."

Kami shook his head before coughing violently. "This would go against the natural order of things" he said weaky "I have already lived far longer than any Kami before me and is time the torch was finally passed." Popo nodded and Tenshi sighed in defeat. "Very well, I shall do my best to honor you during my reign."

At that, Kami's face turned solemn. "You presume too much Nameless One, never did I say you were proven worthy." There was a tense silence then that lasted far too long for Popo. In less than a minute, Tenshi's face went from being twisted in shock to confusion and finally, rage.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! AFTER ALL I'VE STRUGGLED TO LEARN AND DO,AFTER GIVING YOU THE MEANS TO ACCOMPLISH MIRACLES, EVEN AFTER REVEALING YOUR PRECIOUS GARLIC WAS A DEMON, YOU STILL DOUBT ME!? JUST MOMENTS AGO, I SAVED YOU AND ALL OF THE EARTH FROM HIS WRATH!"

Kami wa sunphased by his student's outburst. "It is true that you saw through him before even I did and you did well in defeating him, but you have not yet expelled the evil that is inside you. This evil is very strong, too strong to be held in the heart of a Kami. You must purify yourself as I and all Kami before me have done."

"How can I do this!?" Tenshi demanded, his anger not yet diminished. Kami did not answer and instead coughed more violently than before. His glowing red eyes seemed to be fading by the minute. "Beware the demon within yourself" the old Guardian whispered before his eyes went dark and he became limp.

"Kami!" Tenshi yelled out in shock. When his mentor didn't answer, he turned to Popo to confirm his worst fears. "Kami is dead" the Djinn confirmed "I suspected he would not last long even if he did wake up. As we both said, he was very old." Popo was ancient and had served every Kami that had ever been. He had seen each one come and go and had made an effort to remain detatched over the centuries but there was no mistaking the emotion in his voice as he silently mourned his oldest master.

"I'm sorry for your loss Popo" Tenshi replied honestly "but the fact remains that he left us without naming a successor and from what I've seen, Earth won't survive long without a Kami. You have to name me his replacement, you said you could." "I'm sorry" the Djinn replied in a guilty voice "but I can't. Despite what I said before, Kami himself has the final say and he declared you unworthy."

"But he also said there was a way I could become worthy" Tenshi reminded his friend "surely you know how I can purify myself?" "Sadly, I don't." Popo said with a shrug of his shoulders "the first Kami had already attained enlightenment when he was chosen and all the rest detatched themselves from all negative emotions but you are not like them. There is something unique about you and your path to becoming Kami will be unique as well,I can feel it."

The conversation with Popo didn't give Tenshi answers but it did fuel his determination to achieve what he knew to be his destiny. Recalling what his friend had said, he entered a meditative state to attempt detatching himself from negative emotions. He remained this way for six months and in that time, a new threat to the Earth arose.

It all began with a ruthless criminal named Nashide. He and his band of thieves traveled the countryside pillaging at their whim and it was on these travels that they stumbled across temple ruins and a strange orb with four black stars upon it. Despite the superstitions surrounding the number four, Nashide decided to keep the orb and sale it if it proved valuable. Who knew what eccentric ruler would treasure such an odd trinket?

Soon after finding the orb, Nashide had a strange impuse to change his course. He lead his men to specific sites where they found similar orbs,differing only in the number of stars on them. These orbs were of course the Black Star Dragon Balls and their full extent of their power was about to be unleashed upon Earth.

Nashide and his men brought the Balls together and summoned Akuma before them. The dragon was asked to grant each bandit the same wish: power. Akuma granted this by causing one Dragon Ball each to enter into their bodies, transforming them into humanoid dragons with incredible abilities. In honor their rebirth, each one renamed themselves after Akuma.

First, there was Kaji and his older brother Aisu. They were chosen by the Four Star and Three Star Balls and given command over fire and ice respectively as Nova and Arctic Akuma. Then there was Chi,who was given command over earth by the five star ball and was renamed Terra Akuma. . His best friend Sadao was chosen by the six star ball to command thunder and lightning as Tempest Akuma. Mizu and Kaze, Chi and Sadao's girlfriends, were chosen by the two star ball and seven star ball respectively. Mizu, Oceanus Akuma, could now command the ocean waves and wind while Kaze could command darkess itself as Onyx Akuma

Then,there was Nashide. The One-Star ball had transformed him into the most terrible dragon of all, Omega Akuma. Capable of commanding pure negative energy, he could corrupt the world around him and taint the purest of souls with a mere touch. The moment he transformed, his heart and soul withered and he desired nothing but to bring about oblivion. Dubbing his followers the Shadow Dragons, he sent them across the globe to spread chaos.

The mere presence of the Shadow Dragons was enough to shock Tenshi out of meditation. He was enraged to see the havoc the creatures had wrought upon the world and horrified to know his part in their birth. The amnesic Namekian vowed to redeem himself by hunting the monsters down one by one. As each Shadow Dragon had a Dragon Ball inside them, he could track their location no matter where they hid.

Tenshi's first target was Oceanus, who used her power to terrorize a small fishing village. He defeated her with minimal difficulty and was about to finish her off when she pleaded mercy and attempted to seduce him! Tenshi had observed relationships during his time in the world but had never understood them. For reasons unknown to him, he had never been attracted to anyone of any gender. Still, the phenomenon was enough to make him hesitate until the voice in his head chastised him. 'Don't fall for such cheap tricks, you idiot' it hissed 'that's the same mistake Kami made with Garlic! He was a fool to proclaim you unworthy and doing this will only prove him right! You must be ruthless in order to defend the Earth like a proper Guardian.'

These words stirred something in Tenshi. Somehow, the voice was harder to ignore this time and made more sense than usual. What right did Kami have to judge him after what he almost did? Why,without him, Garlic would've ruled theEarth! He was a far better Kami than anyone and it was time he acted like it!

With these thoughts running through his head, Tenshi killed Oceanus in one blow, ripping the two-star ball from it's place on her forehead. He then used his magic to conjure a small pouch on the belt of his gi and placed the ball inside. For a moment, he felt guilty but his desire to prove himself overcame it and he took to the air. The hunt was on!

The Shadow Dragons fell over a period of days with each one more powerful than the last. Tenshi found himself growing more and more violent in turn, becoming as ruthless as the voice urged him to be. Mister Popo watched it all from the Lookout and prayed his friend would conquer the darkness within his heart before it conquered him.

Eventually, Tenshi had filled his pouch with six of the seven Dragon Balls. All that remained now was Omega. The final Shadrow Dragon had been moving throughout the world to spread his influence and it took several more days of searching before the amnesic namekian even got a lock on his chi. During that time, he saw that much of civilization had been reduced to ruin by Omega. Even the tribe of three eyed people from which the very first Kami was chosen had come close to exstinction,leaving only a handful of survivors in hiding.

Eventually, Tenshi tracked Omega down in Kyouda, the most powerful kingdom in the world. Negative energy coursed through the land, warping everything in sight. Crops were dying, water was poisined, and the once peaceful citizens had been transformed into violent savages. Even the spirits that had been banished alongside Garlic had returned stronger than even.

The amnesic namekian watched from above as the people of Kyoudai warred with each other. Even their queen had unleashed her armies to join the slaughter. He felt instant disgust at their inability to resist Omega's influence and flew right past the scene, thinking only of his target.

Tenshi finally glimpsed Omega standing on top of the largest mountain in the kingdom, watching his work with sadistic glee. The Shadow Dragon was at least seven feet tall with crimson red skin, a humanoid version of the original Akuma. The One-star ball could be seen protruding from his chest, it's black stars darker than ever.

"Hello father" Omega rumbled as the amnesic namekian landed in front of him "I've been waiting for you." "Don't call me that!" Tenshi sneered "you and your little band may have taken his name but none of you are my creation. You are simply thieves who are using his power to further corrupt an already evil world, a world I mean to save!"

Omega simply rolled his eyes. "Are you still on this fixation about being good? Wake up father! You're as evil as anyone . You've been told by Son Wukong, Garlic, and Kami himself for his own sake! Where do you think I came from?"

"What are you babbling about!?" "Why did you create the Dragon Balls father?" "To test humanity's valor of course! To see them rise above their natural evil impulses when given the chance for power. You have clearly failed in this regard" Tenshi sneered.

"Wrong" Omega smirked"you created them to show up your rival and prove your power to Kami. Why else would your first wish be to expose Garlic? They are the embodiment of your selfish desires, thus explaining the side effect." "What side effect!?"

"Every wish granted produces negative energy" Omega explained "the more wishes made and the more selfish they are, the better. Your wish disturbed those spirits Garlic recruited and the wish that ended my pathetic human existence simply sped up the process that you set in motion. Had I and my comrades not appeared, all this would still have occurred in a century or so." The Shadow Dragon gestured to the war below as he spoke "soon,the negative energy will destabilize the planet itself and in only a few months, Earth will explode. "

"Not going to happen! Tenshi proclaimed as he powered up to his full strength "I'll stop you right here and end this madness!" "You can try." The amnesic nemekian and the final Shadow Dragon engaged in a battle that shook the mountan itself. At first, they were dead even but Omega slowly began gaining the advantidge. Even a full power Hellzone Grenade did little but stun him.

"Don't you see father? I feed on negative energy as much as I produce it. What I'm producing this very moment is getting you more angry by the minute and your anger is feeding me and making me stronger. Isn't the cycle wonderfuf?"

"SHUT UP!" Tenshi screamed as he felt something stir inside him. Almost instantly, the amnesic namekian's body began to expand and grow. His rage had allowed him to tap into an ability he never knew he had even with his memories, the Great Namekian form. The transformation was first discovered by Lord Slug during his descent into darkness and had been his trump card during his campaign against Namek. Had Grand Elder Sanail not used the Dragon Balls to banish the Super Namekian at the last minute, it would have been the planet's doom.

Slug's descendent however had no experience with the transformation and no control. While his ancestor could easily become ten times his normal size, Tenshi could only become twice as large. While this surprised Omega, it was not nearly enough to defeat hime. The Shadow Dragon soon overpowered his "father" and knocked him unconscious.

Omega watched Tenshi shrink to his normal size and caught sight of something that fell from the amnesic nemekian's pouch. It was the Four-star ball. The Shadow Dragon walked over to the magical sphere and picked it up to examine. His wide evil grin was reflected in the ball's glowing surface. "So father, you had the foresight to hunt down my kin beforehand? Excellent! Once I absorb the rest of the Dragon Balls, I can truly become the ultimate dragon!"

"That will not happen I'm afraid" a new voice caught Omega's attention just as a chi blast knocked the ball from his hand. "Who dares!?" The Shadow Dragon turned to see Mister Popo floating before him on his magic carpet and loking uncharacteristically grim. The Djinn hopped off his carpet and assumed a fighting stance as he said "your time is over Dragon!"

Omega stared blankly at the new arrival for a moment then burst out laughing. "Is this a joke? Kami's loyal servent is all that remains to challenge me? If you haven't noticed Popo, I am Kami now and your allegence belongs to me! You and father will make good slaves after this world is gone and I conquer the rest of the universe."

"You are not Kami" Popo replied as he gestured to Tenshi "that destiny belongs to the nameless one. You are just a product of what he must overcome and if I must defeat you to help him,so be it." Omega snorted. "You've chosen very poorly Popo, I need father kept alive to maintain my power but you are quite expendible. Negative Karma Blast!"

The Shadow Dragon unleashed a wave of pure black chi from his hands straight at Popo,only to gasp when the Djinn opened his mouth and swallowed it. "As I once told the nameless one, I'm stronger than I look." Omega became angry at this statement and launched himself at Popo,eager to tear him apart. The two began trading blows and were even at first but the Djinn soon began to dominate.

"How can this be!?" Omega roared as he backed away from Popo after their latest exchange of blows "how can a being so foolish looking have this much power!?" The Djinn chuckled. "I may not look like much but I've served every Kami Earth ever had and have learned a thing or two about fighting from each one. I have more power than my last few masters even knew about but the Nameless One may yet be my superior. You however, are very weak. The Nameless One would havebeaten you easily if not for the anger you fed on. I also have the advantidge of being able to convert my chi into pure positive energy."

Omega's eyes widened in horror at this realization even as Popo powered up. The Djinn's aura was shimmering silver. "Purity Wave!" The attack shot from Popo's and pierced the Shadow Dragon's heart. Omega screamed as the positive energy overwhelmed him and slowly reverted him back to his mortal form of Nashide. The One-star Ball fell to the ground and revealed it's black star had turned white,only to return to normal seconds later.

"Where am I!? Nashide stammered as his memory faded "what are you!?" "Sleep" Popo replied simply as he cast a spell upon the thief. The mountain would be safest place for the thief at this point.

A short while later, all seven Black Star Dragon Balls lay gathered in the Lookout's courtyard. Popo looked them over for a brief second before turning his attention back to Tenshi. The amnesic namekian had been standing on the Lookout's edge since they returned,staring down at the warring world below. It was ckear he had been deeply effected by recent events.

"They were right about me" he muttered at last "every single one of them. Kami and Garlic were just wise enough to see just how much of a monster I am and that damned dragon fed that thief the knowledge just to taunt me! Because of my creations,negative energy will eventually destroy the world!"

"I could attempt to purify the balls" Popo suggested "it worked before even if it was only temporary." "No!" Tenshi snapped "their power is too great. The only way to undo their work is to end their existence… as well as my own."

Popo suddenly remembered what Omega said about needing Tenshi alive and the link he shared with his creations. It could only mean one thing. "No! You cannot end your own lfe! Being Kami is your destiny!"

Tenshi laughed bitterly. "No Popo,it's not MY destiny for I can no longer be who I am at this moment. The task belongs to whoever I become when this is over. Goodbye my friend."

Popo looked on in confusion as the amnesic namekian assumed a power-up stance and began gathering his chi. Massive swirls of black and white energy began pulsing around his body and formed a yin-yang symbol as they completely obscured his form. After a moment, the symbol split in two and Popo could see a black mist ooze out of Tenshi's body and as it did, he transformed, shrinking at least a foot in height and his muscle mass decreasing noticibly. His features also became softer, as though all negative emotion was being purged from them and his skin became a lighter shade of green than before.

The mist itself also began to change,shaping itself into a dark form that resembled the amnesic namekian and glaring at him with glowing eyes. "So, you have cast me out" it hissed in a voice that Tenshi had heard for much of his life "years of companionship and you now choose to abandon me? What has changed?"

"I have. I am no longer who I was before." Tenshi,or rather, part of Tenshi, proclaimed "you have driven me towards evil too many times to remain a part of me and I shudder to think of the memories you kept Kami from seeing. Be gone from here and never return!"

"You will be seeing me again one day" Tenshi's dark half snarled "I shall eventually became a full living entity and bring destruction to the world you love so much! You may now be Earth's God but I am now it's Devil and you have raised me from Hell!"

With an evil laugh, the dark half of Tenshi faded away, leaving the good half and Popo alone on the Lookout. "You have literally separated yourself from your dark half" the Djinn said in awe "how? Not even Kami had such power!"

"It's a variation of what I call the Split Form technique" the good half of Tenshi explained "I,or rather, my original self, could create a single duplicate of himself with it to spar with. I recall using it against Omega before being knocked out but it was during meditation that I discovered it could be used on a spiritual level. I never thought I'd have to use it though." Popo took a moment to process this when he noticed the Black Star Dragon Balls had turned to stone. Tenshi's good half noticed this as well and gave a sigh of relief. "As I hoped" he said "they're powerless now that their creator,my original self, no longer exists. The world will return to normal soon and I can begin to discover exactly who and what I am. My original self never even had a name."

Popo smiled gently and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But you do" he said as they watched the world below slowly begin changing back to it's original state "you are Kami." And this was the name and title that Tenshi's good half took for himself, the only name he would ever know. Seach watched Earth's new guardian be sworn in and gave him a portion of his knowledge and power just as he had all the others but decided to keep the new Kami's namekian heritage a secret. He didn't want the new guy to spend his time searching for a people the Kaio wasn't ever sure were still around. The only thing worse would be if he and his evil half become one again and those flawed Dragon Balls were reactivated but, as the Kaio often told himself, what were the chances of that?

AN: This is the longest saga ever, kind of like DBZ's Namek arc! It didn't start out that way but oh well. Some of you may be confused about the Shadow Dragons and Black Star Dragon Balls being included but I'll try to clear it up and a few other things for some reviewers that might be confused. This story will not include GT as canon but I like the BS DBs so much that I had to include them, or at least a variation of them and since they don't destroy Earth in the same way the anime version can, Shadow Dragons seemed the best way to make them dangerous. This story acknowledges anime canon, bits of manga canon, most filler except for the Garlic Junior Saga, and the movies "Cooler's Revenge" {which took place during the three years before the Androids in my head-canon}, "Bojack Unbound", "History of Trunks" and "Bardock:Father of Goku." All other movies are considered non-canon here, including "Yo! Son Goku and his friends return", "Battle of Gods" and "Episode of Bardock." The Janemba, Hirudgard, Lord Slug, and other movie characters mentioned are my own variations. I also plan to eventually make a GT rewrite that serves as a sequel to this story and this saga specifically. I can't give much away but Garlic Junior will replace Pilaf as the gatherer of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Raichi {who wasn't mentioned, but was behind the Tuffle Super Soldiers in the Saiyan-Tuffle War Saga} will replace Beibi, another modified GT Concept here, and Towa will replace Omega Shenron. I hope that clears up things and you enjoy the upcoming "Roshi Saga."


End file.
